Red Rose Angel
by darkmageliz
Summary: The Lancastrians need a champion and they must seek out someone from the future to become that champion. Prince Yugi, the exiled Prince, never expected that their champion would be female, much less one that would capture his heart. But will love keep Dia
1. Call to the Future

_--Rizu is here with a slightly different fanfic. I shall update Lustful Cravings on Mediaminer. Until then, I thought I'd entertain my readers with a different sort of Yugi story. Have any of you ever played Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist of Roses? I prefer that Capsule Coliseum game for PS2. Anyways, this fanfic has much the same characters as the Duelist of Roses video game._

Video Game Characters in Fanfic:

Yugi (a.k.a. Henry Tudor)

Seto (a.k.a. Christian Rosenburg) -I think that's his game character name, but please correct me if I'm wrong-

Simon (High Druid)

Lord Pegasus Crawford (founder of the Rose Crusaders) -correct me if I'm wrong about that, but I think I'm right—I'm making some fictional changes, ok?-

Bakura (a Rose Crusader and druid working for Seto)

Other Characters:

Diamond Dust (a pooka) her picture is on Mediaminer . -what the hell is a pooka? Read and find out-

Diana (a.k.a. "the Rose Duelist" and "Angel") -she's called "Angel" by Yugi and no she's not part of the game or the YGO series…."Diane" is the name I use to play the game-

_--Okay, that's about all the characters from the game that are in my fanfic. And also, this fanfic has no yaoi in it. Sorry all my fellow yaoi fans! This fanfic is, however, rated R for cussing, future bloodshed, and future sexual scenes. So on to Chapter 1 of Red Rose Angel!_

**Chapter One – Call to the Future**

2004 - "No! Not again…" Diana slumped in her chair. A big red D gazed angrily at her from her book report. "I needed a B or higher. Damn my grammar errors."

"Excuse me!" snapped the grizzled, bitchy English teacher. "Ms. Sapphire, we do not talk like that in this class. That's a week of detention!"

Diana grumbled under her breath. _Damn bitch,_ she thought. _Dad's not going to be pleased with this. I hope the warden let's me talk to him today._

"Look, the jailbird's kid is gonna follow in her father's footsteps." teased one of Diana's classmates.

Diana clenched the hem of her dark blue skirt that was part of her school uniform. She couldn't wait until she hunted down that kid and bloodied his nose. _He'll regret making fun of my father,_ she thought bitterly.

1485 - "_This is madness." said Henry Tudor. "Does Richard III really hope to gain the throne?"_

"_My son," said Margaret Beaufort. "You must not fret. I have summoned Simon the High Druid to help us."_

"_Yes…" Henry looked out of the window next to him. His eyes went to the barn for some reason. "The Yorkists are increasing in strength. Can the High Druid truly help us?"_

_Margaret nodded quietly. "He will use the power of the Red Rose Cards to find a champion through time."_

"_Through time?" Henry repeated. "Is that possible?"_

"_For a druid, my son, it is possible. We shall defeat the Yorkists and Rosenburg."_

_Henry frowned at mention of his rival, Christian Rosenburg. He looked outside at the barn and shifted from foot-to-foot. "I'm going to my room for a while, Mother."_

2004 - Diana kicked a pebble on the sidewalk as she trudged home. "I wish my father was here." she said to herself. Her father was serving time in the slammer because he was found guilty of assaulting the janitor at the local movie theater. Ever since then, Diana's mother had been reserved and refused to even speak to her daughter as if Mr. Sapphire's jail time was all Diana's fault.

A breeze picked up, playing with her skirt. Diana growled, pushing it down again. "I hate this uniform." The horrid thing consisted of a dark brown skirt, a green shirt, and black loafers. Girls were required to wear a dark green bow in their hair and boys were required to wear a dark green cap. Both bow and cap displayed the school logo of a rabbit jumped through a ring of fire.

"I just want to be somewhere that can appreciate me." Diana said to herself as she trudged home along the dirty sidewalk.

1485 - "_It won't work…" said Diamond Dust._

"_Be quiet! It has to! Lady Margaret is counting on me."_

"_And the exiled Prince? Does he know?"_

"_Not yet, but Lady Margaret assured me that she would explain everything to him."_

"_Oh Simon…" Diamond Dust sighed. "Good luck and I shall protect you should everything back-fire…like always."_

"_Your faith in my abilities is touching, Diamond Dust." Simon mumbled and cast his spell._

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and lightning flashed. Diana sighed sadly. "Great, now it's gonna rain. Dammit…" She stopped to put down her backpack and dig out her portable umbrella, but before she could, the spot where Diana was standing began to glow. She dropped her backpack and the glow encircled her.

A scream froze in her throat as she felt herself falling. When she finally stopped, she stumbled and nearly passed out. Diana opened her eyes and blinked twice. She was standing in the very center of Stonehenge. The sky was dark and the clouds were gray. The ancient stones surrounded in mystery towered over her like ghostly visions against the darkened green of the grass and the blackening sky.

"Eek!" Diana squealed as something furry brushed against her leg. The creature was the size of a small house cat with a thick, spiky tail, big blue eyes and long, bunny-like ears. Its fur was a light gray color except for the darker gray on its tail and ears. It was so darn cute that Diana just wanted to pick it up and cuddle it.

But then she spotted a figure wearing strange robes and a hood over his head. He appeared to be a monk of some kind, but Diana couldn't properly guess. He was muttering delightedly to himself.

"Uh, hello there?" Diana said out loud.

The man gave a start and turned to face Diana. "Oh! My apologies, I didn't realize I was in the presence of the Rose Duelist."

"Oh good Heaven!" said a tiny voice at Diana's feet. It had come from the creature.

"Not now, Diamond Dust…" the man snapped.

"Whoa! Okay, that thing just talked?!" Diana said. "And w-where am I? How did I get here?"

"That is Diamond Dust, my pooka. You are in Stonehenge, near Salisbury, England. The year is 1485 and—"

"1485?! I was brought back almost 520 years into the past? What kind of dream is this?" Diana muttered to herself.

"Simon, really! Don't confuse the poor girl!" the creature growled. She jumped onto Diana's shoulder and purred like a cat. "A pooka, if you didn't already know, is a mischievous spirit that takes the form of an animal. Of course I am not that mischievous." Diamond Dust laughed lightly. "We need your help."

"M-my help? With what?" Diana asked.

"I'll answer that, Diamond Dust." said the man. "But first, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Simon Mcmooran, High Druid and servant of Lancaster. May I be so bold to ask what your name is?"

"My name is Diana Sapphire." she replied. Diamond Dust slipped into her arms and Diana was amazed at how warm and soft the pooka's fur was.

"Diana? What a fine name! Anyway, as Diamond Dust said, we are in need of help. Here's our situation, the British Empire is in turmoil! The House of Lancaster's rightful claim to the throne is being challenged by the Yorkists pigs. The power struggle has become known as the War of the Roses. The name is based on the badges used by both sides, a Red Rose for the Lancastrians and a White Rose for the Yorkists. Right now our kingdom is threatened by the Yorkists and their damned claim to the throne! The Lancastrians would be a match for the Yorkists, but unfortunately the Yorkists are getting support a group of duelists called the Rose Crusaders and their magical White Rose cards. Using our Red Rose cards we summoned you, Diana, to this day and age. We hoped that your dueling experience would defeat the Rose Crusaders and lead us to victory! You will help us right?" asked Simon.

"Wait a minute…you work for Lancastrians. They're the good guys, right?"

"Of course, my dear." Diamond Dust replied. "Our Lancastrian prince is in exile and if the Yorkists succeed in planting Richard's fat ass on the throne, then it could mean disaster for not only the Empire, but for my species too. My fellow pooka and sprites have always lived peacefully with the House of Lancaster."

"Will you help, Diana?" Simon asked, nervously.

"Of course I will. If it'll get me home, then sure."

"It will, I promise. Once we've retrieved the Rose Cards, Simon and I will do our best to transport you home." Diamond Dust replied.

Diana looked at Simon and asked, "Did you call me the Rose Duelist?"

"Yes, because you are! Rumor says that only the Legendary Rose Duelist stands a chance against the power of Rosenburg. We appreciate any help you can provide against them." said Simon.

"I can try." Diana replied.

"Hmm. So that's the effect of the Celtic Red Rose cards." said a sly voice. Diamond Dust growled as the voice continued, "It looks like there's some truth to the rumor that Red Rose cards are capable of some time transformation."

"Who's there!?" said Simon. A young man of probably nineteen years stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a silky silvery white suit with a long bluish white cape with the head of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon on one shoulder. His brown hair was sleek and shaped his head nicely. His cold blue eyes sent a chill down Diana's spine. "Rosenburg!" exclaimed Simon. "What brings you here?"

"That's the leader of the Rose Crusaders, Rosenburg." Diamond Dust whispered to Diana.

"Only a member of the Rose Crusaders may call me that, stupid old fart! And as I recall you may only address me as Seto, or does your memory fail you?" the young man addressed Simon.

Diamond Dust hissed loudly as the young man looked at Diana. "And you must be the infamous Rose Duelist. I must admit you are quite beautiful for a Lancastrian and there is a certain aura of power emitting from you. I believe an introduction is in order. I am Seto, leader of the Rose Crusaders. There are members of our little group who prefer to call me by the name of Christian Rosenburg." said Seto.

"A pleasure…I think. So why are you here, if you're on the other side?"

"Bastard…" coughed Diamond Dust.

"You wouldn't understand Rose Duelist, but the old Druid will. I'm here for the Red Rose cards. After all it was you, Simon, who showed me how the summoning capabilities would evolve when the Red Rose cards are combined with the transport powers of the White Rose cards." said Seto.

"You aren't thinking of attempting the forbidden 'Rose Summoning'. If so the Red Rose cards must never fall into your evil hands!" Diamond Dust shouted. "Card sorcery taps into the power of the Ancient Ones. By their very nature each card is a double-edged sword that can cut both ways. The Rose cards alone harness tremendous power. There's no telling what horrors one might bring into the world by combining both Red and White!"

"What happens when he does that?" Diana asked the pooka.

Seto was the one to answer. "Don't listen to their frightened babble, Rose Duelist. The sixteen Red and White Rose cards grant power over all. Druid legend has merely twisted their true meaning. We, the Rose Crusaders, have sworn to create a utopia free from war. We intend to accomplish this with the power of these cards. And we shall do so by extending the rule of Richard III throughout the known world! By the way it was clever of you, Simon, to draw a circle of roses around our barrier to summon the duelist. But you and your damned pet were foolish to come alone, this area is surrounded and if you wish to leave with your life you will only do so by handing over the Red Rose cards."

Diamond Dust laughed. "You're the fool, Seto! You actually believed the Red Rose cards would stay in our possession? Right after the summoning I had some sprite friends of mine dispersed among our best duelists to keep them from your tainted hands!"

Seto grunted and looked at Diana. There a greedy, lustful gleam in his eyes. "Heed my words, Duelist if you wish to return to your proper time period you will require the sixteen Red and White Rose cards. The cards must be laid in reverse of the summoning in order to send you home—" said Seto.

"So what! I'm staying with Simon and Diamond Dust. They certainly seem a lot more trustworthy than you do!"

"Ouch, that hurts." Seto sneered. He turned and called over his shoulder. "You will regret this, Duelist, I promise."

Simon snorted as Seto left. Diana hugged the pooka close to her. "Now what?" she asked.

"Come along, Diana. The sooner we get to Brest, the better we shall be." said the old Druid.

"Where's Brest?"

"Brest is a harbor on the Isle of Bretagne. That's in France, my dear. We are to meet the Prince there." Diamond Dust replied.

"Prince?"

Simon sighed, obviously wanting to move along. Diana followed him, still carrying Diamond Dust. The Druid said after a few minutes, "If we win the War of the Roses, then our Lancastrian Prince shall be crowned ruler."

Diana stroked Diamond Dust's head. _I can't wait to meet this Prince,_ she thought.

_--Wow…I'm done. Long chapter too…heh, okay well please review it and if ya like it or don't like it, then let me know. I also realize other people might have stories based on the Duelist of Roses game. I can assure those people that I am not copying off you! Don't take it that way either. I'm 19 years old, I don't do that. That's childish. Anyways, reviews please they shall motivate me._


	2. Henry Tudor, the exiled Prince

_--On with Chapter 2 of Red Rose Angel. Hmmm…not a very big hit, I know. But it gets better, trust me. Also, in future Chapters, the cards that Diana uses are from my own deck of cards. (Yes I collect Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG…I just do!) Anyways, on to the next Chapter…_

**Chapter Two – Henry Tudor, the exiled Prince**

The journey from Stonehenge to Brest was long and boring to Diana. But she passed the time by making ideal chit-chat with some of the cabin boys and learning spells from Simon's pooka. Diamond Dust showed her different easy-to-use spells that Diana could cast in desperate situations. A spell to turn you invisible, a spell to cast your reflection anywhere you chose, a spell to give you the ability to fly for a brief time, and a spell to freeze your opponents.

"These spells aren't permanent. To make them permanent requires magic of the highest order of mages. I cannot tell you how long they last, but certainly not as long as a whole day or as short as a few seconds. A couple of hours or a few minutes at the most, I believe." Diamond Dust said.

Diana nodded. Simon came into the room and put a folded outfit on Diana's bed. "What's this?" she asked.

"New clothes for you, Diana. We shall dock in Brest by tomorrow and the Lady Margaret would simply die if she saw your…uh….well, your—"

"My futuristic clothing?" Diana volunteered. Diamond Dust frowned at her master, but Simon took no notice. Diana thanked Simon for the outfit and the Druid left to let her try them on. Amazingly the outfit fitted Diana perfectly. It was a pair of dark green trousers with a sleeveless brown shirt and a blue cape. On the back of the cape was a red rose.

"That rose is the symbol of the House of Lancaster." Diamond Dust said when she saw Diana trying to make it out.

Diana took the bow from her hair and let her crimson red locks fall to her shoulders. She tied her hair back in a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon that the pooka offered her.

As Simon had said, they docked at Brest by noon the next day. Brest was a small community with lots of French speaking people. They were friendly enough, but Diana couldn't understand a word they said. The only foreign language she knew was Spanish. Simon, Diamond Dust and Diana took a carriage up to a large castle of dark red with shining windows and tall towers. It was a fine place to live for any royalty.

"It's beautiful." said Diana as she and Simon stepped out of the carriage.

"There is the queen." the pooka on Diana's shoulder pointed to a tall, beautiful woman with golden hair and sharp, indigo eyes. Her long hair caressed the shape of her back perfectly and her flowing blue gown fluttered like ocean waves.

"Lady Margaret." Simon bowed to the woman.

"Simon, you've brought the Rose Duelist?" the woman's voice was firm, but angelic.

"Yes, my lady." Simon straightened and put a hand on Diana's arm. "This is Diana Sapphire, the Rose Duelist."

"Welcome, Rose Duelist. I have faith in your victories." Lady Margaret said. She looked at Simon and said, "My son will be a bit late. He's feeling a bit under the weather right now. But, rest assured, he will meet with you."

"Yes my lady." Simon nodded his head.

Lady Margaret sighed. "Now I am off to Canterbury to strengthen our forces. Farewell, Lady Sapphire." The woman ran a silky hand through Diana's hair and smiled. "What pretty red hair you have, my dear." And she left.

Diana followed Simon towards the castle, but she suddenly spied someone leaving through what appeared to be a servant's entrance. The figure had a hooded cloak on, but even then, Diana could see the sword around his waist. It was definitely a man, or boy about her age. Diamond Dust had moved to Simon's shoulder, so Diana decided to follow this hooded figure. It might be a Rose Crusader!

The figure led her to the barn and up into the hayloft. Diana stopped at the ladder of the hayloft and decided to use her invisibility spell. She whispered the chant and felt a tingle go over her body. When she looked at her hand, it was transparent, just as Diamond Dust said would happen.

Diana climbed up the ladder quietly and into the hayloft. Just in case her spell wore off, Diana hid behind a few hay bales. The figure removed his cloak to reveal a very handsome young man. He was a head taller than Diana, maybe about 5 feet 7 inches, and that didn't include his spiky black, red, and golden hair. His bangs were gold-colored and lightning shaped and a few golden bangs were streaked into his spiky black and red locks. He wore a sleeveless, dark blue shirt and tight pants of the same color. On the shoulder of his shirt was the same rose that was on Diana's cape. She'd been mistaken; he was a Lancastrian!

The young man put a leather glove on one hand and Diana was shocked when a beautiful black, red and gray hawk hopped onto the young man's gloved hand. He turned so that Diana could see his face. She was breathless at how handsome he was. His amethyst eyes were full of kindness and wisdom and just a hint of sadness. His face was full of longing. _(I combined Yugi's eye color with Yami's body and hair.)_

He looked trapped and exposed. Diana felt sorry for him. Perhaps he was a castle servant. But he certainly wasn't dressed in a servant uniform. Diana was sure that servants didn't dress that fancy back in the 1400s.

The young man smiled at the hawk and stroked her feathers. There was a bandage around one of the hawk's wings and the bird allowed the young man to remove it. "You are almost ready to fly again, Cecilia." said the young man. His voice was deep and kind.

The invisibility spell wore off and Diana didn't realize it until the hawk had caught sight of her and flapped her wings in agitation. The young man caught a glimpse of Diana's red hair as she ducked behind the hay bales.

He put the hawk down on a hay bale nearest to him and unsheathed the sword at his belt. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Diana took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the hay bales. She waved slightly and said, "Uh, hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was…I-I followed you. I thought you were a Rose Crusader."

The young man snorted in disgust. "Never. But how do I know you are not one?"

Diana blinked in surprise. She turned around to show him the red rose on her cape. "Would a Rose Crusader where the Lancastrian symbol?" She turned back around and said, "My name is Diane Sapphire and Simon brought me here from the future to help stop the Yorkists."

"Oh." the young man sheathed his sword and cleared his throat. "My mistake. I was worried about Cecilia. I do not want anyone to find her. She's my only friend."

Diana felt sad for him. He was lonely and friendless…just like she had been all her life. "I promise not to tell anyone." Diana took a step towards the hawk, which perched on the young man's gloved hand again. "May I pet her?"

"Yes, but just the tail feathers. Cecilia isn't used to strangers. I found her wounded by a hunter near the castle. I brought her here and nursed her back to health."

"She's beautiful." Diana said, stroking the hawk's tail feathers. "What's your name?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I am Yugi."

"Nice to meet you, Yugi. Do you know where the Prince is?"

Yugi flushed a little. "Well, I—"

"I'm supposed to meet him. I wonder what he's like. And what could he be doing in France?"

"The Prince is in exile." Yugi said quietly. "He's been exiled here because of this damned war. Oh, excuse my tongue."

"It's okay. I've heard worse language traded between my parents." Diana turned and sighed, trying not to cry at the memory of all those times being shut in her room as a child. She would always sit against her door, listening to the shouting and swearing of her parents.

Yugi put Cecilia down again and walked over to touch her shoulder. "Are you all right, miss?"

"Call me, Diana, please." Diana turned and blushed bright red when she realized how close they were standing. He smelt of scented oils, fresh firewood, and of course hawk.

"I thank you for keeping Cecilia a secret, Diana." Yugi whispered.

She turned an even brighter red when she heard him speak her name. Just the way her name flowed with his deep satin voice made Diana go weak in the knees. She prayed her knees wouldn't buckle, like always, and she'd end up falling on top of him, like always. That always happened when she meant a handsome guy. But her knees did buckle and she did fall forward. But Yugi caught her easily and kept her balance. Diana had to grab hold of his arms, which to her embarrassment, were well-muscled and twitched under her touch.

"Are you ill?" Yugi asked.

Diana pulled away from him once she'd gotten her balance. "N-no. I'm sorry, I…this always happens then I talk to a guy." She laughed painfully. "I feel so silly now."

She expected Yugi to start teasing her about it, but instead, he laughed too. "It's quite all right, Diana. I don't believe I've ever held a girl as pretty as you before."

She looked at him for a long moment, but then he seemed surprised by what he'd said and flushed brightly. "Excuse me. I…I must be going."

"Wait, Yugi. Can you show me to where the Prince will meet me?" Diana said, catching his arm. Yugi stared at her and finally nodded solemnly. He grabbed his cloak and swung it over his shoulder. They entered through the same door that Yugi had exited from. It was a servant's door after all, because the place they had entered was the kitchen. Smells of delicious food and the sight of boiling water and kettles hit Diana's senses all at once.

"Stay close." Yugi told her. A hunched over old woman came and took Yugi's cloak from him. She bowed her head and said something that made Diana nearly faint. "Good day, my lord Prince."

"Dammit." Yugi said under his breath and turned to see that Diana had completely gone pale. "Pl-please follow me."

Diana had no choice, but to obey. He led the way through the kitchen and through several corridors before entering a room with a huge red rug in the middle of the room. There was a long table sitting in front of a giant fireplace. On the table were lots of papers and maps of different regions and areas. Simon was pacing the floor in front of the table and Diamond Dust was the first to spot Diana and Yugi.

She spoke quietly to Simon who stopped pacing and immediately bowed. "My lord, I was worried that you would not show. And then I-I lost sight of the Rose Duelist and—"

"It's all right. You serve us well, Simon. My mother was wise in summoning you from Scotland." Yugi said as he walked around to sit at the table. It was time to be serious and Diana promised not to mention Cecilia.

"You honor me, sire." Simon bowed and gestured to Diana. "Diana, may I present Prince Yugi, the Last Prince of Lancaster, a true Welshman and the hope of all Celts."

Diana blushed as she made a slight curtsy. It was hard to curtsy in trousers. "Forgive me, sire. But I was told that the Prince was called Henry Tudor."

Simon made shushing sounds and a gesture that said "shut up." But Yugi only laughed it off. "Yes. Actually Henry Tudor is my real name. But I've found that name tiresome, so you can call me Yugi. I'm sure Simon explained our situation. But it's only right that I request your services myself. I need you to return to England and put an end to the threat of the Rose Crusaders. Their White Rose cards form a barrier that prevents my armies from setting foot on British soil. Although we Celts have the Red Rose cards, we are but inheritors, unable to wield their full power. In the hopes of reversing our fortunes, we gambled on a Druid legend that spoke of a Rose Duelist."

"Not just a Druid Legend, my lord." Diamond Dust said, jumping onto Diana's shoulder. "The sprites and those of the Third and Fourth Races have whispered of the Rose Duelist for centuries now."

"Third and Fourth Race?" Diana looked at Diamond Dust.

"I am of the Third Race. This includes fairies, elves, spirits, and other creatures of myth. The Fourth Race is that of monsters who do their duelist's bidding." the pooka explained.

Yugi cleared his throat. "And the legend is true. Diana is the Rose Duelist that will help lead us to victory."

Diana's face fell. This whole thing had seemed so exciting when she first got here. She'd hoped it would've been a dream and she would wake up any second now. But then…she met Yugi. For some reason he made everything seem more realistic. But why?

The Prince was speaking again, "I would like to note that our resources have been pressed to the limit requiring us to invade England by August." He sighed gravely. "My troops will land in Milford Haven, Wales and march on to face the enemy at Bosworth Field. Having all the Rose Crusaders out of commission would be ideal. But as that might prove difficult, any reduction of their forces would be appreciated."

"So even if I don't defeat all the Rose Crusaders by the time you land in Milford Haven, if I at least defeat a few of them, then that will still be enough?" Diana asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes."

_Why not,_ she thought. _I can increase my dueling experience and help win a war at the same time._ Diana smiled. "I'll do my best, Henry." She suddenly blushed and pulled at her bangs. "I mean, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and chuckled. "Very well then. Let us part company and reunite in Bosworth. Simon will provide you with details as to where and when we'll meet once more."

Diana's face asked him without words, _Must we part?_

He stood and took her aside, briefly. "Thank you for keeping quiet. I apologize for not telling you who I really was."

"It was for the best at the time. I probably would've fainted." Diana joked, quietly.

Yugi smiled and took her hand. Diana felt her heart jump into her throat as he brought his lips to her hand and kissed it. His lips were velvety soft and moist. "Farewell, Diana. I know you will triumph."

_--Ah my second Chapter…I realize it's not R-rated material yet, but I'm getting to it. So I need some reviews, please. Good or bad, I don't care…I'd just like to know what people think of it. Until Chapter 3, adios amigos…_


	3. Duel in Chester

_--Before you read Chapter 3, you should pay attention to what I'm about to say. I can't narrate duels. And it's been a while since I've played Duelist of the Roses, so I don't remember the deck leaders of every opponent, or every opponent for that matter. But that's why Red Rose Angel is a fanfic…roughly the same characters, same basic plot, but with a few twists here and there. After you read this, I strongly urge you to read my closing statement before writing a review._

**Chapter 3 – Duel in Chester**

Milford Haven was, from what Simon had told her as they journeyed back to England, not too far from Chester. They were heading for Chester, because one of Diamond Dust's fairy friends had informed them that the first Rose Crusader was located there. Diana was hopping with impatience to get the duel over with. She would slay a couple of Rose Crusaders and then meet the Prince in Milford Haven.

Diamond Dust confronted her on the night before they entered Chester. "You are quite taken with Prince Yugi, aren't you?"

Diana blushed fiercely. "W-well, I…I didn't know who he was until we were introduced, but…he's…he's very handsome. A lot cuter than any guy in my time, anyways. I could never talk to a good-looking guy in my own era. My knees would buckle and I'd fall on top of him." She expected the pooka to laugh, but Diamond Dust didn't.

"I see." was all the pooka said. She didn't truly understand human love.

- - - - - - - - -

As they traveled through the small villages and forests of Chester, Simon explained the new version of dueling. "It's called the Perfect Rule. You use a deck leader to guide your monsters in battle. Of course you still control them. Let's just say we do this so you don't have to get hurt."

"So I just pick my deck leader, right?"

Simon nodded. "The Prince has a deck of monsters, but he is not as skilled at it as you are. He chose his deck leader as a spellcaster. I suppose, because he and the Dark Magician have been together since the Prince was very young."

Diana bit her lip and searched through her deck. Then she found the perfect card as her deck leader. "This one! She's perfect for me!" Diana stared at the card.

The card she held was Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800). It was the first card Diana had bought with her own money and she had affectionately named the card, "Val" which was short for Valkyria. "I love this card."

"Very well, Diana. Now let us go find that Rose Crusader." Simon said, nodding.

"Looking for someone?" said a screechy, high-pitched voice. Diana looked up and saw a short boy with bluish hair and big, thick glasses. On his shirt was the design of a beetle and a patch on his shoulder was a rose that looked like the rose on Diana's cape, except it was white.

"You must be the Rose Duelist."

"That depends. Who are you? A Rose Crusader no doubt!"

"Yes. I am Weevil. Prepare to feel the sting of my insect deck!"

"You ought to be prepared to hand over that White Rose card when I win."

"Don't you mean, if you win." Weevil said.

Diana frowned and both duelists summoned their deck leaders. Val was taller than Diana thought she'd be. She was at least six feet tall and her staff was huge, but she could wield it perfectly. The best part was Val's special ability. If she ever summoned a spellcaster, Weevil couldn't attack it.

"I summon Hercules Beetle in attack mode and play this card face-down. And my Beetle gains a 500 bonus because of our forest surroundings." A giant green and brown beetle appeared in front of his deck leader. It was nearly twice Diana's size and she cringed.

_I…hate…bugs,_ she thought. She looked at her hand and saw one of her new cards. Amazon Archer (1600/1200). She would gain a 500 bonus from the forest as well. But then she would only be 2100 and the Hercules Beetle would be 500 above her. _Putting her in defense mode wouldn't hurt, I guess,_ Diana thought. "I'll summon Amazon Archer in defense mode." Val waved her staff and a woman dressed in a brown leather skirt and a matching shirt appeared kneeling on the ground next to Val.

Weevil laughed. Diamond Dust growled. "Oh God, I hate his laugh."

Val clutched her staff tightly and turned back to Diana for some instructions. Diana whispered, "There's nothing we can do until his turn is over." Val nodded.

"You fell into my trap!" Weevil's face down card turned face up. It was Stop Defense. "Now none of your monsters can go into defense mode. Hercules Beetle, attack her Amazon Archer!" The huge, ugly bug literally ran right over Amazon Archer, making Diana's lift points go from 4000 to 3500.

"Now attack her deck leader!" Weevil growled. The Beetle plowed into Val, making her bounce several yards before she lay on the ground, wounded. Diana couldn't believe it. The duel had only started and already she had 900 life points. Val returned to her place, inches away from another attack.

Weevil laughed harder. "You're one attack away from defeat! If I were you, I'd start thinking about how to hide myself from the Prince when he finds out what a bad duelist you are."

"Dream on, bug boy! Prince Henry would never be angry with me!" Diana growled. She drew and smiled brightly. The card she'd drawn was her ultimate monster. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Weevil watched in horror as a huge white dragon with icy blue eyes appeared and growled angrily at his Beetle. With one mighty blast, the dragon destroyed the Beetle. Unfortunately, Weevil's life points only went to 3600. But his life points were vulnerable. "Blue Eyes, attack his deck leader!" With a blast of 3000 strong, Weevil was now lagging by 300 life points.

"You'll pay for that! You and all the other annoying Lancastrians!" Weevil sneered. He drew and grunted._ Nothing in my hand will stand up to that dragon,_ he thought. _I had hoped Master Rosenburg was the only one with a Blue Eyes White Dragon._

"I summon Soldier Ant in defense mode and this card face-down." Weevil said.

"Val, move two squares to your right." Diana said, wanting to keep her deck leader as far from that ugly bug freak as possible. Val did so and Diana shouted, "Blue Eyes use White Lightning on Weevil's Soldier Ant."

"Activate trap! Negate Attack!" Weevil said. And his face-down card became a vortex in-between the dragon and the giant ant. The attack was sucked right in and the vortex disappeared.

Diana frowned hard. She had to get rid of Weevil's life points before he managed a comeback strike. Unfortunately, her turn was over and now he drew. He seemed pleased with his draw and summoned a giant cocoon to the field. "In three turns, this cocoon will hatch and become my Great Moth."

_Great Moth has an attack power of 2500,_ thought _Diana, but with the 500 bonus from the forest, it'll be even with my Blue Eyes. I have to destroy that cocoon before it opens._ The Cocoon only had 2000 defense points, so her dragon could destroy it easily. "Blue Eyes, attack his ugly Cocoon!"

"Soldier Ant, defend it!" Weevil shouted and the giant ant jumped into defense mode to catch the blast. Weevil's life points were safe. "Sorry, but my Soldier Ant will sacrifice itself for any and all other insect monsters I play. And since you destroyed Soldier Ant, its special ability is activated."

"Yeah I know. The card goes back to your hand. Let me guess, you're gonna play it again, right?" Diana snapped.

"Oh my, you're actually getting smarter." Weevil sneered and summoned Soldier Ant back to the field on his turn.

_One more turn and that cocoon will hatch,_ Diana thought and prayed her cards wouldn't let her down. _Val is like my good luck charm. Every time she and I are in a duel together, we always come out on top. I just hope our luck holds out this time._ She drew and punched her fist in the air. "Look out Weevil there's a new mage in town! I summon Dark Magician Girl."

Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Blue Eyes White Dragon. "And I play this magic card, Magical Formula." A pink and red book appeared and Dark Magician Girl absorbed its power, making her attack points rise to 2500.

"Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Cocoon!" Dark Magician Girl aimed her staff and sent a wave of pinkish black light at the Cocoon, but she destroyed Soldier Ant instead.

"You weren't paying attention! I said that Soldier Ant would defend any and all of my insect monsters. Now my moth shall hatch and—"

Hey my turn's not over, stupid!" Diana snapped. "Did you forget about my Blue Eyes?"

Weevil cringed. "Oh no."

"Oh yes! Blue Eyes, rid us of that Cocoon now!" the dragon blasted the Cocoon to infinity. But Weevil still had his life points.

Weevil drew and unfortunately had to pass. Diana smirked. "Dark Magician Girl, wipe him out! Burning Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician Girl blasted Weevil's deck leader and he lost the duel.

"No! This can't be! Master Rosenburg is supposed to have the only Blue Eyes White Dragon in the world! I'm the best bug duelist around!"

"What do you mean? Rosenburg has a Blue Eyes White Dragon?!" Diana exclaimed. It made sense actually. His cape was shaped like a Blue Eyes.

"I'm outta here!" Weevil jumped and ran, but Val and Dark Magician Girl blocked his way.

"I'll be taking your White Rose card now, Weevil." Diana snapped. Weevil growled, but threw his rose card on the ground before running for his life.

- - - - - - - -

Weevil made it deep into the forest and hugged his deck. "My sweet little insects."

"Underwood…" snapped a voice.

Weevil fell to his knees and looked up as Seto came forward. "So you lost the duel?"

"Please forgive me, Master. I—" Weevil suddenly froze and hardened into a stone statue. A young man with long, white hair and devilish brown eyes walked up behind Seto. Seto laughed at the frozen Weevil. "As will the fate be of all those who fail me, eh Bakura?"

"Yes of course, Master. Would you like me to handle the Rose Duelist? I shall destroy her swiftly. That old man Simon is no match for my own Druid powers."

"You shall not harm her, got it? Besides, I know Prince Yugi is going to be in Milford Haven soon. Have our army be there to greet him. I want you to be in charge of them."

"Yes Master. Did I imagine it or are you concerned about the Rose Duelist?" Bakura asked.

Seto snorted. "Don't be stupid. I think she would make a fine queen once I take over the throne."

Bakura blinked. "I thought we wanted Richard to inherit the throne."

"Once we win the war, I'll murder Richard III. I'll stage it to look like one of his own guards killed him, and then I shall kill the supposedly murderous guard out of defense for Richard. People are morons, they'll believe anything. Especially when I tell him that Richard's dying request was to have me crowned in his place."

The young Druid laughed. "Excellent plan, Master. And you intend to take the Rose Duelist as your queen?"

"Yes I do."

_--OMG…I'm degrading Bakura by making him work for Seto?! xD Okay, I made up Amazon Archer, or actually I based her name on Amazoness Swords Woman (which is a real card to those who don't play the card game.) I might make up a lot of different cards, but Diana's deck is my real deck. But I don't have Magician's Valkyria. Anyway, to all the Kaiba fangirls…later on in the story, Seto will become obsessively in love with Diana and even try to rape her on one occasion. No, I am not in any way bashing Kaiba so don't flame me for that. Reviews please and I'll post Chapter 4 soon._


	4. Rosenburg's Obsession

_--New chapter again…this is the chapter where you'll discover Rosenburg's obsessive "love" for Diana. Let me say it once more: I am NOT in any way trying to bash Seto…I am just putting a twist on the story! So when you read this, try to keep an open mind. I call him Seto because that's what Rosenburg wants to be called, okay? He and Seto Kaiba are more or less dissimilar._

**Chapter 4 – Rosenburg's Obsession**

Diana, Simon and Diamond Dust traveled back to Milford Haven and received news that Prince Yugi was on his way. Diana begged Simon to let them stay and greet the Prince.

"No, no, no!" Simon snapped, stamping his foot like an impatient child. "There's one more Rose Crusader in this area. Once we've defeated the other one, then we can return here to see the Prince."

Diana groaned, but agreed. She turned to the Lancastrian guard who'd given her the message. "When the Prince arrives, will you give him a message from me?"

"Yes Rose Duelist. I am at your service."

"Now deliver it directly to him, understand. Tell him that I wish I could be here to welcome him and I'm off to defeat my second Rose Crusader. Also tell him that I have one White Rose card in my possession." Diana said to the guard.

The man clapped his heels together and saluted her. He repeated the message and promised to give it to the Prince. Diana thanked him and she and Simon set off towards the next duel. Diamond Dust stayed behind to make sure the guard delivered his message.

"It's not just for the message," the pooka had said before Diana left, "but one of my sprites told me, as you were collecting the White Rose card from Weevil, that she'd seen Seto and a white-haired Druid wandering the forests nearby. I'm staying to make sure Rosenburg doesn't try anything funny."

- - - - - - - - - -

Diana and Simon rode horses out to the next place where she was to duel. "Do you know a young Druid with white hair?"

"Evil bastard…" Simon spat. "His name is Bakura and betrayed his fellow Druids to work for Seto."

Diana patted her horse's neck. She was riding a golden and black horse. The gold of its coat reminded her of Yugi's bangs. She flushed and watched the clouds pass lazily by overhead. _I hope the Prince is safe,_ she thought.

"Are you thinking of the Prince?" Simon asked.

Diana blushed brighter. "I was…yeah. No, it wouldn't work out between us. Never mind, Simon."

Their horses stopped and shied on the trail. Diana and Simon controlled them and Diana saw what had spooked them. Seto was blocking their path, riding a tall, gray stallion. He was still wearing the Blue Eyes cape, but now he wore steel-toed boots with a dark green shirt and darker green pants. On the saddle blanket of the stallion was the White Rose.

"I hear you've defeated Weevil. It came as no surprise to me. Weevil was a weak fool and did not deserve to be a Rose Crusader."

"And I hear, Rosenburg, you have a Druid working for you." Diana said, dismounting from her horse.

Seto merely laughed coldly. "You are quite the resourceful one, Rose Duelist? I suggest you quit while you're ahead. We've lost one Rose Crusader, weak as he was. Why don't you come here and let me help you get home?"

Simon snorted. "You dare to believe Lady Diana would come with—" He stopped as Diana walked towards Seto. The old Druid shouted, "Lady Diana, what are you doing?! Don't believe that son of a pig!"

Seto held a hand out to Diana. "Come with me, Rose Duelist. I intend to give you what you desire." his voice rolled out in a hiss. He was trying to sound seductive.

Diana reached up and gave the stallion a good slap on the rump. Seto didn't have time to react as the stallion reared and bolted. Simon laughed out loud as Seto was tossed from his mount and lay in the dirt at the side of the road. Diana spit in his direction and said, "Why don't you just crawl back under the rock you came from, Rosenburg. Or better yet…why don't you just crawl away?"

Simon hooted with laughter as Diana mounted her horse and they rode passed Seto, who was just getting to his feet. "You'll pay for this, Rose Duelist! I'll break you for this!"

"He's a real son of a bitch." Diana muttered under her breath.

Simon was still chuckling after they'd completely lost sight of the leader of the Rose Crusaders. "Well done and said, Lady Diana. I must be sure to tell Diamond Dust about this when we get to Bosworth."

- - - - - - - - - -

Diamond Dust jumped into the Prince's arms as soon as he disembarked from his ship. He surveyed the unloading of his troops and what supplies they had been able to bring with them, spoke to his commanding officers, gave orders to set out by the next morning, and couldn't stop thinking about the Rose Duelist.

"My lord." said someone. Yugi turned to see a lone guard kneeling before him. "Yes?"

"I have a message from the Rose Duelist."

Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he demanded to have the message. The guard repeated Diana's message word for word and Yugi dismissed him. Diamond Dust sat on the table next to Yugi's dinner plate.

"It is one less Rose Crusader to worry about." Yugi said to the pooka. "I hope she is all right."

Diamond Dust had told Yugi of seeing Rosenburg and his Druid. Yugi had posted several sentries around Milford Haven as a result and became immediately concerned for Diana's safety.

"Diana is no fool, Yugi. And despite how many times I've told Simon what an idiot he is, I merely jest. Simon is wiser than Seto's Druid. Simon has more experience and that will aide them both. Besides, the old Druid and I are connected. Should he be wounded or even killed, I shall feel it." Diamond Dust comforted the Prince.

"Why? Why do I suddenly feel this way?" Yugi asked himself.

"It is the war, my lord. Eat your dinner or I shall do it for you." Diamond Dust protested.

Yugi shook his head. "War does not make you want to see a particular person or have the desire to…to hold that person again."

"Is this about Diana?"

The Prince flushed, but shook the thought out of his mind. "Of course not. Forget I said that. It wasn't worth hearing." Yugi sat at the table and scratched her behind the ear before settling down to eat.

- - - - - - - - - -

Seto was not about to let a woman embarrass him like that! Especially not a Lancastrian woman. As soon as he found his mount, Seto rode off to find Diana and Simon. It took him the rest of the night and early into the day before he finally caught up with them. Diana was finishing her breakfast and Simon was making sure the horses got a drink of water from the nearby stream.

"Rose Duelist!" Seto shouted as he rode up. "I will have you! I want you to break by my own hands and no one else's."

Diana stared at Seto as if he were crazy. "I think you got thrown off your horse harder than I thought." Simon snickered at the memory of it.

"Shut up, old man! Rose Duelist…" Seto dismounted and caught Diana in a tight grip before she realized what was happening.

"Let go of me!" Diana growled.

"Oh that voice…" Seto purred. Diana froze as she felt the hands of Rosenburg running along her back roughly and gripping her butt. She forced away from him and slapped him across the face.

"You…y-you pervert!" Diana shouted. "Simon…Simon!" She wanted to run to the old man, hoping he'd protect her, but her feet were frozen to the ground. The Druid marched forward to defend Diana, but Seto withdrew a long sword and slashed it at Simon. Luckily the Druid wasn't within striking distance.

Seto grabbed Diana in another hard embrace and Diana felt powerless and afraid. Seto ran his hands over her sides, hips, stomach, and thighs. Diana wanted to scream, but all she could do was stand there helplessly. "I want to break you…" Seto said over and over.

Then he touched her where no man's hand should be on a virgin. Diana screamed bloody murder when she felt his hand roughly fingering at her. She punched his jaw so hard he stumbled backwards and would've fallen, but he braced himself against the gray stallion.

Simon ran over to Diana as she fell to the ground. "My lady, are you all right?"

Diana was shaking all over. She couldn't speak. She'd been violated. _When Yugi hears of this…would he go after Rosenburg himself to defend me? No,_ thought Diana sadly. _Yugi and I…there's nothing behind us._

The old Druid stood and said, "If you value your life, Rosenburg, then I suggest you leave now! You lecherous mucc!" (In the ancient Irish language, mucc means pig.)

Seto sneered and touched the place where Diana had punched him. "I will not forget this day, Rose Duelist. I hope you won't either. Go and face my Rose Crusaders if you dare. But when you are victorious, I will find you and I will touch you again."

Diana winced and tried to sink into the ground forever. Bu she could only watch helplessly as Seto rode away. Simon snorted after him and knelt down to check on Diana. "Lady Diana, are you all right? Do you want to go back to Milford Haven and find the Prince? W-would that—"

"I want to duel." Diana said, shakily.

"W-what?"

"I…want to duel." Diana controlled her voice a little more. She'd made a promise to take out the Rose Crusaders. Despite Seto's threat of violating her again, Diana had to fulfill her promise…and get home as quickly as possible.

_--I warned you about this earlier, didn't I? Don't worry; Diana will have her make-out moment with Yugi, whom she loves. Oops…I wasn't supposed to say that. Well, I guess it's pretty obvious that she likes Yugi. That's not a big surprise. Whether she will go home is the real secret, duh! Anyways, review please and Chapter 5 shall be premiering soon._


	5. Prehistoric Rock

_--Recap: Rosenburg touched Diana where he wasn't supposed to and she's pretty shaken. Well, duh! You'd be too if somebody touched you like that! Despite this and Rosenburg's threat to touch her again, Diana still wants to kick Rose Crusader butt. Let's just see if Diana continues to stay this strong and determined. Here's Chapter 5…_

**Chapter 5 – Prehistoric Rock**

They came upon a boy about Weevil's height with a green cape, white shirt, and brown trousers. He was barefoot and had a White Rose on the shoulder of his shirt. Diana dismounted her horse and approached the boy. "You're the second Rose Crusader, right? Let's duel!"

The boy sneered. "So you're the Rose Duelist, the one who defeated Weevil. I'm Rex Raptor and my dinosaur monsters will crush you."

They summoned their deck leaders. Rex's was a simple dino card that Diana didn't recognize the name. She wasn't a big dinosaur expert, but she knew a little about dino-type monsters. They were weak against fire monsters.

"I summon Big Horn in attack mode and move my deck leader one space to the right." A triceratops appeared in front of the deck leader, which moved to the spot Rex had pointed out. Big Horn (1000/1000).

Diana was nervous. Seto's threat continued to come back to her. The frighteningly horrid way his hand felt against her private area scared her badly. She shivered, but continued with the duel. She summoned Kuriboh in defense mode and moved Val two squares farther away from Rex's monster. Val caught her duelist's frightened gaze.

"_My lady, what is wrong?"_ asked a voice in Diana's head.

Diana blinked and stared at Val who stared back. _"V-Val?"_

"_Yes. You are frightened during the duel. Why is this?"_

"_I…Seto…he…"_ Diana couldn't speak to her own magician.

Val's expression softened. _"I will not let him do that again, my lady. I shall always protect you."_

Diana felt better and barely paid attention as Rex's Big Horn slammed into Kuriboh and then it attacked Val. _"Val! I'm so sorry, I didn't…I should've paid more attention…"_

"_No, my lady. I'm fine. Our life point count went down by 1000. I have faith in you. I know you shall prevail."_

Rex laughed. "C'mon Rose Duelist. Don't you want my White Rose card?"

Diana frowned. She drew and summoned Amazon Archer and laid a trap card face-down. "Archer, attack his Big Horn!" The lady archer notched an arrow in her bow and aimed for the dinosaur. It was destroyed instantly and Rex's life points went to 2900. "Now attack his life points directly." Rex now had 500 life points left.

Rex summoned Mega Stegosaurus (1700/1400) in attack mode. It was only 100 points stronger than Amazon Archer, but it destroyed her all the same. Diana cringed as that happened. It was only 100 life points, but now Rex could make a direct attack.

"Attack her deck leader!" the dino lunged at Val, but it fell right through Trap Hole. Rex gritted his teeth. "Oh you wanna play rough, huh? Fine then!" He summoned Mad Sword Beast in attack mode.

"_I have to defeat him and get his White Rose card, Val. But Seto will surely come after me if I do and…"_ The memory of Seto's fingers digging for her entrance made Diana feel sick. Val gave her duelist a frightened look.

"_You must be strong, my lady. I cannot be strong unless you are. We must win!"_

Diana nodded. She summoned Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) in attack mode. Just as she ended her turn, Diana gasped. "Oh no! Wait! I wanted him in defense mode!"

"Too late! Mad Sword Beast, attack Beaver Warrior." Diana's life points went from 3000 to 2800. "Now attack her deck leader!"

Diana felt tears streaming from her face when she saw Val fall again and her life points go to 1400. Rex was laughing uncontrollably. "Boy this easier than I thought. I'll play this face-down to end my turn." He smiled wickedly. "You're so weak…even weaker than Weevil. You and your pathetic deck leader must go great together. Two losers in a pack."

Diana's blood boiled. She made the angriest face she could and growled, "Nobody makes fun of my magician, hear me! NOBODY!" She drew and smiled. "I play the magic card, Ookazi, which does 800 points of damage to your life points.

Now Rex only had 100 life points left. It was time to take him down permanently. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior. Attack his Mad Sword Beast now!" The little stony, magnet creature flew at Mad Sword Beast and Rex lost the duel.

Rex grunted and threw his White Rose card to the ground. "I'm outta here before Bakura turns me to stone."

Diana went for the White Rose card, but stopped. "What?"

"You heard me." he said. "When the Rose Crusaders fail, Bakura will turn us to stone. That's what happened to Weevil."

"But I saw him run into…" her voice trailed away. _He must've been turned to stone when he ran into the forest,_ she thought. "I'm sorry. But he deserves it for fighting for evil."

"Evil? Who the hell cares if the Rose Crusaders are evil or not?" Rex snapped. "Weevil and I just wanted a seat of power. Lord Crawford promised to make me a duke and Weevil a count once Richard III was on the throne."

"Lord Crawford? Who's that?"

"Lord Pegasus Crawford, the man who created the Rose Crusaders." Rex leaned over to whisper, "He's more the leader than Rosenburg, but don't repeat that to anyone."

Diana nodded. "Okay. Why don't you come with us? We can protect you from—"

Rex backed up and held his stomach. He fell over and shouted, "Ahh! Master Bakura, wait…please, I'll try harder next time."

"Oh no. I'll help you!"

"J-just defeat Bakura…then everyone who was….turned t-t-to stone will…live again." Rex's body hardened and turned gray. Diana touched him and gasped. His skin felt as hard as rock and just as cold.

Simon came to Diana's side. "Damn you, Bakura. No one, not even a Rose Crusader, deserves to be turned to stone. This young man wasn't evil, Diana. He was blinded by his desire for power."

"Yes." Diana whispered. She looked up at Simon. "I will defeat this Bakura person and save Weevil and Rex from this fate." She and the old Druid picked up Rex's body and put it in a ditch off the road where no one would bother it.

"Now what, Simon?"

"I think it would be best to meet the Prince in Bosworth. Let's go back to Milford Haven and make sure everything's in order before heading out." Simon replied.

"Simon!" It was Diamond Dust. Diana gasped when she saw the pooka. The poor creature had cuts and scars all over her body. Hr tail was bent in an awful way and she was limping. Fearing for his companion's state, Simon picked her up and cradling her gently.

Diana ran over to get a better look at the pooka. "Oh Diamond Dust, are you all right? What happened?"

"It's nothing life-threatening, Diana. But…we were attacked by the white-haired Druid's men. We weren't out-numbered or prepared for the attack. Yet…the Druid used his magic to…summon monsters to fight with him. Seto arrived shortly after the fighting began and went after the Prince. I tried to protect Yugi, but…but Seto has a dragon and…I saw him stab the Prince…"

Simon saw Diana's face turn chalk white. "No…Yugi…" she murmured. She took the pooka from the Druid's arms. "Diamond Dust, please tell me he still lives! Please!"

"I do not know, Lady Diana. I left shortly after that happened." She waved her paw and a golden dagger appeared in front of Diana. "Take it, Diana. Throw it at your opponent and no matter what…it will never miss."

Diana grabbed it and attached it to her belt. She gave Diamond Dust to Simon and said, "Take care of her."

"Diana, wait! Don't be reckless!"

"My Prince needs me." Diana said, mounting her horse. She noticed Val was still standing nearby. "Let's go kick Rosenburg's ass." Val smiled and nodded. She flew into the air and followed her duelist towards Bosworth.

_--Yugi was injured by Rosenburg?! Grrrr…lemme at that Rosenburg!!! xD All right, all right, settle down. Review please and I shall post Chapter 6 shortly. (Very shortly perhaps.)_


	6. Under the Sprite Tree

_--Yugi has been wounded by Rosenburg and Diana is pissed about it. Not to mention there's a battle going on near Bosworth. In this Chapter, Diana finally realizes how she feels about Yugi. Not to mention a little romantic scene later on. Rosenburg's gonna get a big surprise in this Chapter too. He thought he was the only one who owned a Blue Eyes White Dragon…that's the surprise—for him anyways._

**Chapter 6 – Under the Sprite Tree**

Diana had no idea where she was going, but Val seemed to and she lifted her duelist off the horse and carried Diana to Bosworth. All Diana could think about was Yugi and how he was probably lying on the battlefield or on his bed, bleeding and calling her name. _"Calling my name?! Oh, Val…I think I do like the guy."_

Val giggled softly. _"You do? I couldn't tell."_

"_Tee hee."_ Diana grunted. _"Why did you never tell me we could speak like this?"_

"_It's the only way we can communicate, my lady. I did not want you to hesitate in our first duel."_ Val replied.

"_Oh, I see."_ Diana sighed. _"I wonder if going home really is the best idea. Would it change the future at all, Val?"_

"_If you never went home, then you wouldn't exist in the future and people in the future would never know who you are."_

"_They already don't know who I am!"_ Diana watched the landscape pass below them and Val's staff hanging from the magician's belt. _"My life isn't perfect, Val. The only one I'd truly miss is the one person who's never really there for me. Doesn't that sound stupid?"_

"_No, not really. Your father, is it?"_

"_Yeah."_ Diana replied.

- - - - - - - - - -

The countryside near Bosworth was bathed in blood, dead soldiers and attacking monsters. The biggest one was a Blue Eyes White Dragon. The dragon towered near its master as it continued to destroy the entire land.

Seto laughed triumphantly as he walked towards the injured Prince. "I do believe you shouldn't be on British soil, your Majesty."

"And I do believe you need to go to Hell, Rosenburg!" Yugi grunted. Blood was still pouring from the stab wound on his gut. He tried to stand, but could only get as far as his knees.

"This is quite a sight, Henry. Or is it, Yugi now? Yes, Yugi the Last Prince of Lancaster…well, you're about to be known as the Deceased Prince of Lancaster." Seto raised his sword and prepared to strike Yugi down, but there was a flash of gold and Seto lurched as he saw his own blood running down his dark green shirt. A golden dagger was buried in his arm. He immediately dropped his sword and clutched his wounded arm.

Then his heart almost stopped when he heard a familiar voice say, "Henry!" He looked up and growled angrily at the Rose Duelist kneeling beside his rival with a concerned look on her pretty face. Concern for Yugi! Not him!

Yugi saw Diana and smiled. "Diana…you've come to help."

"Of course." Diana touched his wound. Her face turned red when he fell into her arms and rested his head against her heart.

Seto was infused with rage. He tore the dagger from his arm and grabbed his sword with the good hand. He raised it to slice them both in half, but a streak of light escaped from Diana's deck and clashed with Seto's Blue Eyes. Seto looked up in terror to see another Blue Eyes White Dragon attacking his.

Diana held Yugi carefully and took out a magic card. "Activate Mountain and increase my Dragon's power by 200!" Diana's Blue Eyes increased to 3200 and destroyed Seto's dragon. Several White Rose solders, seeing their lord in trouble, ran over to attack Diana and Yugi, but the Blue Eyes White Dragon wrapped its tail around the two and growled fiercely at the soldiers.

"Retreat!" Seto called as he mounted his gray stallion and rode away. The order spread through the Yorkist troops. Bakura's monsters vanished and the White Rose soldiers ran away. The Lancastrian soldiers cheered briefly, but then hurriedly attended to the wounded.

Diana and Yugi were still wrapped safely by the dragon's tail. Yugi was breathing heavily and holding his wound, which was still bleeding.

"Oh Henry…I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner."

Yugi smiled up at her. "But you're here, Diana. Thank you. I would have lost far more men if you hadn't come."

"We need to get you bandaged or you could—" She choked on the word _die_. She didn't want Yugi to die, but she didn't want to stop cradling him like this.

She decided to get his mind off his pain for a minute. "I…I defeated another Rose Crusader before I got here. I have two White Rose cards now." That news brought a bigger smile to Yugi's face. But the smile only masked the increasing pain.

"I am proud of you, Diana." He tilted her head down so he could look into her eyes. "Are those tears for me?"

Diana had no idea she was crying until now. She tried to look away, but couldn't. "Y-yes."

Yugi wiped her tear-stained cheek with a gentle, shaky hand. "You shed tears for me. Oh…Diana, I was so worried about you."

She could only stare at him. He was worried about her? Or was he simply babbling out of pain and near death. The tail lifted, exposing them to the world again. Lancastrian soldiers excused themselves passed Diana as they carried the Prince to his tent. Simon came up behind Diana with Diamond Dust, who was looking better than she had been.

"Oh Lord in Heaven, Diana what happened?" the pooka said in a shocked voice.

"Diamond Dust…?" Diana looked down at her outfit. From her right breast down to her knees and all over the grass was nothing but blood. "Oh…it must be Yugi's blood."

"Let's get you cleaned up while the Prince's wounds are tended to." Diamond Dust said.

Simon nodded in agreement and smiled at the Rose Duelist from beneath his hood. "I applaud you for what you did. I saw Seto's stab wound as he rode away. Diamond Dust said she thought it might have been from the dagger she gave you." He stood and went to help the Prince.

Diana looked at the pooka. "You were right. That dagger never misses."

- - - - - - - - - -

Diana bathed and was given a white sleeveless shirt and a dark blue skirt that reached to her calves to change into before she went to see the Prince. He was alive and bandaged, but Simon had said that he'd lost a lot of blood. Diana bit her lip and approached Yugi's cot. Simon shooed everyone away to give the two some alone time.

Yugi's eyes were closed and she wished he'd open them to confirm how alive he was. Diana knelt at his bedside and shook the mattress gently. Yugi opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "Diana…"

"Don't talk. Look, Simon said that bed was where you needed to stay for a little while."

Yugi only stared at her with a longing. "Oh…my Angel."

Diana blushed and heard Yugi laugh painfully. "You are Angel from now on. That is what I shall call you."

"Oh geez. Please don't, Henry. I mean Yugi…dammit."

Yugi gave a little half smile. "Is that what you wish to call me?"

"You don't like your real name, remember?"

"True." Yugi reached up and touched her face. "Mm, but the way you say it…I don't mind."

She felt her heart beating faster as Yugi's hand traveled from her face to her neck. He pinched it delicately and Diana shivered. He smiled so handsomely that Diana was lost in it. Yugi's hand glided down her arm, wishing it was his lips touching her instead of his fingers. Diana suddenly became afraid. The haunting roughness of Seto's touch drifted back and she felt Yugi's hand on her private area. But in reality it was holding her wrist.

Diana slapped him across the face and said, "Don't you touch me! I never want to be touched by another man!" She screamed. But she saw where the Prince's hand really was and gasped. Yugi stared at her like she'd gone insane. Diana pulled from his grip and ran out of the tent in tears of embarrassment.

She found a beautiful, lonely tree over an embankment and walked towards it. The tree was one story tall and covered with silvery, fuzzy bark and glossy, bluish green leaves. The sun was setting and Diana sat huddled against the tree, crying. "I'm such an idiot. How could I have slapped the Prince like that? I don't want to be here anymore…I just want to float through space and time."

Several glowing spheres no bigger than Diana's fist floated down and circled around her. She wiped her eyes and her jaw dropped in surprise. The spheres changed into tiny people with glowing wings. One came over to her face and Diana instinctively held out her hand, palm flat. The person, or fairy of some kind, stood on her hand and looked up at her. He appeared to be the youngest with long blue hair and a yellow and blue tunic with blue pants and bare feet.

"Well, hello there." Diana said sadly. The fairy looked up at her as if asking what was wrong. "I don't suppose you'd understand what it's like to want to fall in love with someone, but you know you can't and shouldn't?"

The fairy shook his head slowly. Diana sighed. "It's okay. My name is Diana. Who are you? A fairy? Or pixie or something?"

The fairy flew off her hand and made an S shape in the air with his little hand. "What are…S? Oh you're a sprite!" Diana exclaimed. The sprite nodded and pointed up at the tree. There were other sprites up among the leaves. Diana stood and said calmly, "Come out, sprites. I won't hurt you."

The sprite Diana had been talking to retreated up into the leaves and hid with the others. She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard heavy breathing behind her. Thinking it was Seto—and praying it wasn't, Diana put a hand on her dagger and whirled around. She relaxed a little when she saw it was Yugi. The sun had set by now and the moon bathed him in an angelic light.

"Henry, you should be resting. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Diana snapped.

"I had to apologize for my behavior in the tent, Angel. I don't know what came over me." He came closer until she was within arm's length of his body. She was blushing again and he couldn't help but smile.

Diana felt her face grow hot with humiliation. He wore no shirt and bandages all over his stomach. His chest was hard and finely sculpted. She could clearly see Yugi's firm arm muscles and broad shoulders. Her heart was beating faster and she rubbed her arms and looked around to get her mind off the Prince's sexy appearance.

Yugi watched her circle the tree and finally sit down beneath it. He sat next to her and was surprised to see such a sad look across her face. They were sitting so that the moon's light touched mostly Diana instead of Yugi.

"Angel…what is wrong?"

"I…I didn't mean to slap you. It's just that…I—"

"I apologize for my actions." Yugi interrupted her.

Diana shivered and took her cape off to cover their legs like a blanket. "Seto…h-he…touched me where he shouldn't have. The memory of it came back to me when—"

"What?!" Yugi growled, interrupting her again. He tried to jump to his feet, but the pain of his wound literally crashed into him again and he had to sit back down. "Damn that bastard! I will kill him myself for this." _No one violates my Angel,_ he thought angrily.

"Easy. Don't make your wound worse." Diana checked his bandages and saw that they were already partly stained with blood. She blushed furiously when she had to lean over the Prince—her face close to his—to see his wound.

Diana returned to her sitting position and neither one spoke for some time. She was the one to break the silence first. "Henry, can I ask you something a bit personal?"

"Hmm? Very well…"

"How…" she started, stumbling over how to ask the question, "Why were you in exile?"

Yugi blinked and leaned against the tree with his eyes closed. Diana quickly covered her mouth, fearing she'd asked something a little too personal. "Oh I'm sorry. I was just curious. You don't have to—"

"Calm down, Angel." Yugi said with a chuckle. "I thought you would ask that question sooner or later. It was the circumstances of my father's death that cost me my freedom on British soil and almost cost me my life."

"What happened? Did they think you killed him or something?"

Yugi was silence for a little while and then nodded solemnly. "Yes. Richard III claimed my father had been poisoned and he had witnesses who said they saw me accomplish this deed. However, the witnesses were hard to track down. Lord Pegasus and Christian Rosenburg defended Richard's claim of my sin. But Simon, Diamond Dust and my mother defended me. This went on for several months. Finally, it was decided that instead of being put to death, I would simply be banished from British soil. Should I ever return, then my punishment was to be beaten to death."

He was saddened by the whole thing and Diana felt sorry for him. "Were you close to your father? I mean, did you two have good father and son relation?"

"Ah yes." He opened his eyes and his face brightened a little then. "My father was a brilliant king. Kind yet fierce when he needed to be and good-mannered. He ruled the British Empire with a gentle hand and a firm fist. He taught me to rule with justice for the people."

Diana smiled. "I know you will make a great king, Henry."

Yugi looked at her and smirked. "And you?"

"And me what?"

Yugi laughed. "Here I am going on about myself and I know nothing about you." He was a bit surprised when Diana's face fell and she turned her eyes from his gaze.

"Let's just say your parents are so much better than mine. I met your mother before I first saw you and I thought she was so beautiful and kind and…just so how my own mother used to be." Diana said softly.

"Used to be?"

Diana nodded slowly. "When I was little, my family was so happy and loving. I always ran to my mother when I was scared and to my father when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I never even knew their marriage was turning bad. I thought we were all happy together. But then they started arguing and swearing at each other in front of me. They didn't even notice when I would run to my room and slammed the door. Then one day, my father was sent to prison for assaulting someone. He and I still kept in touch, but when my father was taken to jail, my relationship with my mother became nonexistent, I guess."

"How so?"

"Well, when I needed someone to comfort me when I was scared, she would always hold me tight and says, 'It's all right, my dear. No one will ever hurt you so long as I'm around.' But now…" Diana felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "…now she doesn't even care whether I live or die. She never speaks to me and always looks at me with this disgusted look on her face." Diana was crying rivers now. She hid her face in her hand and sobbed.

Yugi's eyes sparkled with concern and sadness for her. Diana needed love and he knew he could fill that void in her life. He let her cry for a little while and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and letting her head rest against his chest. Diana stopped crying when he did this and her heart slowed as he said, "It's all right, my dear. No one will ever hurt you so long as I'm around."

Diana buried her face in his chest and continued to sob. Yugi stroked her hair and took the ribbon from it to let her red locks fall freely. She looked at him with her cheeks stained with tears. "Oh…" Yugi breathed, awestruck by how she looked in that moment. Her crimson colored hair surrounded and shaped her face perfectly. Her teary eyes glistened like the stars. He had never in his life seen a more beautiful sight.

"You are so beautiful, Diana. I have never felt this way about anybody." Yugi whispered.

"Henry…" Diana's heart completely stopped as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Diana felt as though her entire body was melting. She let the kiss happen and ran her hands over the Prince's sides and back. He was so soft and she felt his skin ripple with pleasurable shivers.

Yugi pulled back from the kiss briefly and then kissed her again. He ran his hands along her back and she arched her back a little. Yugi decided to deepen the kiss and Diana accepted his tongue. She fell over onto the Prince who wrapped a leg around her. They parted from their make-out session to breathe.

Diana immediately got off him. She had never done that before or even experienced a kiss before. His lips had been so firm and gentle that she had completely lost her senses. Yugi rose up on his elbows and stared at her, smiling.

"I love you, Diana." he purred.

_Oh God,_ she thought. _I've finally found happiness._ Diana tackled him carefully and cuddled as close to his body as possible. Yugi took her in his arms and held her close to his heart. They stayed in that position for a while until Yugi's bandages were completely stoked with blood. All this had caused his wound to reopen.

Diana took him back to his tent to change the bandages. She left him to sleep and went to her own tent that she shared with Diamond Dust.

"I smell sprites. Where have you been, Diana?"

Diana told her about the tree she found with a bunch of sprites hiding in the leaves. But she didn't say anything about what she and the Prince had done.

Diamond Dust blinked and stared wide-eyed at Diana. "You mean you were at a sprite tree and they didn't do anything to you?"

"Were they supposed to?"

"Sprites only let magicians and those of the Third and Fourth Race stand under their tree. If a mere human, like you, were to stand under a sprite tree, they would be blinded and scorched with a burning light."

Diana gulped. "So…I was spared why?!"

"I don't know. But you were and that's good. Now get some sleep, Diana. We continue to Bosworth which is where we shall engage that enemy in battle. However, we might have some troubles now. Perhaps it is best to contact Lady Margaret now." Diamond Dust shrugged. "Go to sleep, Diana."

The Rose Duelist was already asleep before the pooka finished speaking.

_--Told ya there would be a little bit of a romantic scene. There's going to be an even better "romance" scene towards the end of this fanfic. (FYI: this is a long fanfic…but I guess you kinda realized that now.) Why did the sprites spare Diana? You'll find out in later Chapters I promise. My college classes are keeping me pretty busy, but lucky for you readers that I already had Chapters 1 – 6 typed up. I've got Chapter 7 halfway done, so it should be ready by tomorrow or the day after. Later!_


	7. Fusion of Deck Leader and Duelist

_--Ha, ha! Chapter 7 is ready for viewing. Rosenburg is still angry about the fact that Diana was cradling an injured Yugi and commanded a Blue Eyes White Dragon equal to his own. He wants Diana to pay for it with her body. Looks like Diana's gonna be in so much trouble…_

**Chapter 7 – Fusion of Deck Leader and Duelist**

During the time Simon tended to Yugi's stomach wound, Bakura was tending to his master's arm wound. "You are fortunate, sire, that I know a few powerful healing spells. Otherwise we'd have to chop the whole arm off."

"How serious will this wound be once your spells work?" Seto asked.

"Not as deadly as it had been. However, if your arm takes another stab like this, the whole damn thing with never move again. It'll be a useless strip of flesh and bone." Bakura replied.

Seto felt his entire arm go numb as Bakura's spells began to take their effect. _Damn that bitch,_ he thought. _She dares to throw a dagger at me. She dares to hold Yugi against that body instead of me. She DARES to possess the almost limitless power of a Blue Eyes White Dragon._ Seto grabbed the dragon head on his cape. _This dragon is mine and mine alone. I must have that girl and then I'll destroy her Blue Eyes White Dragon and brand her body as my property for all eternity…if that bastard Yugi hasn't done so already._

Bakura put away his spell book. "Master, would you like me to capture the Rose Duelist and torture her for what she's done?"

"No. Capture her, yes, but I want the pleasure of torturing her."

"Prince Yugi will no doubt come after her. I know he has feelings for her. I know how much he wants her." Bakura ducked as a silver goblet flew at his head. The red wine inside the goblet spilt all over his hair and face.

"GET ME THE ROSE DUELIST, YOU INCOMPETENT BASTARD!" Seto shouted at the top of his lungs. Bakura collected his scrolls and spell books and retreated from the tent. He dusted himself off and went to a nearby creek to wash the wine from his hair and face. He calmly made sure his hair was clean before mounting his horse and galloping away to find the Rose Duelist.

- - - - - - - - - -

Diana heard footsteps outside her tent and sat up. Diamond Dust wasn't with her and Diana was frightened. Was it Seto? Diana reached for her dagger as the flap of her tent parted. She fell back on her cot when she saw Yugi peek in.

"You really shouldn't sneak around like that. You know I'm on edge since that incident with Seto." she said.

Yugi smirked. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Diana rolled over on her cot so that her back was turned to him. "I don't wanna! I'm tired."

She felt his strong hands against her sides and gripped her hard. Diana gasped and looked at Yugi. Her face turned pale when she saw a young man with white hair and cold brown eyes staring down at her. Diana grabbed her dagger but the man threw some kind of powder into her face. She sneezed and coughed and then fell limp.

Bakura picked her up and carried her to his horse which was invisible, just as he and Diana now were. The guards on duty didn't even notice that their most powerful weapon against the House of York was being taken away.

Diana slept through the ride back to Seto's tent, but she awoke shortly after Bakura brought her there. Bounded by ropes, Diana screamed and pulled furiously at her bindings. Bakura slapped her hard across the face. Diana fell off the horse and winced at the pain she felt now.

Seto stepped out of the tent as the sun was rising. Diana wriggled to her feet, but before she could get away, Rosenburg had gripped her hair and was massaging her ass. Diana slammed her heel into his foot. Seto grunted and for a second, Diana was free. She ran away from Seto, but she didn't get far when two soldiers dragged her back.

Bakura was muttering angrily to himself. Seto, now clutching Diana's thrashing body in his arms, looked at the Druid. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I tried to numb her body while we were coming here. But my spells had no effect on her at all. I was hoping to numb her so that she wouldn't struggle so much." Bakura said.

Seto snorted. "I'm glad you weren't able to numb her. I like it when my prey struggles."

Diana was whimpering now as Seto carried her into his tent. He dumped her on the bed and chain up her hands. He then cut her rope bindings and crawled on all fours over her.

She was shaking and there was fear in her eyes. Seto relished in it and ran his fingers in a circle around her stomach. She would have been glad for Yugi to touch her like that, but not this jerk! Diana clenched her teeth in anger and tried to pull free, but she couldn't.

He leaned down to put his mouth next to her ear. "Let the torture begin." Seto hissed quietly. Diana whimpered and choked back a sob. He sat back up and asked, "Where did you get that Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"I purchased it at a book store." Diana answered. Seto slapped her across the face and gripped her breasts tightly. Diana gasped and a tear ran down her face. She didn't want this! She wanted Yugi. She wanted to be under the sprite tree again, cradled in Yugi's arms.

"Book store…" Seto spat out the word. "You're a little whore, aren't you? My whore, my bitch. I'll make you mine."

Diana gazed him fiercely. "The Rose Crusaders will be stopped. I've already taken out two. The rest will be easy!" That earned a punch in the face. Diana blacked out for what seemed like a long time, but it was enough time for Seto to undress.

When she came to, Diana kept her eyes away from Seto's manhood. He smiled wickedly and got back on top of her. He asked her questions about her family and the place where she came from. Diana answered his questions vaguely, but honestly. Each time she answered, he hit her or touched her.

Finally, he asked her the one thing he needed to know, "Has Yugi taken you?"

"Taken me? What the hell does that mean?" Diana asked. She cringed expecting to be hit, but Seto didn't abuse her this time.

"What the hell does that—did he have sex with you, you stupid bitch?!"

"No dammit!"

"Does he have feelings for you?"

"Yes." He slapped her.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Seto gripped her skirt. "Whatever your answer, I will take you and you will be mine."

Diana was shaking. _Please somebody help me,_ she thought. Seto gripped her skirt harder, demanding an answer. "Answer my question or I'll take you anyways."

She slammed her knee into his chest, knocking him off her. When he stood back and gaped at her in surprise, Diana bit her lip expecting Seto to rip her skirt off, but he didn't. He pounced at her and grasped her neck tightly. She couldn't breath. He was choking her now.

"You are mine. Mine, hear me." Seto growled as his grip tightened.

The blood was pumping inside Diana's ears. Her vision was blurring and she fought to breathe. There came a crash from outside and Seto looked up as he stopped tightening his grip on Diana's neck. Bakura burst in and said, "Sire, the Lancastrians are attacking! They have those of the Third and Fourth Race helping them. They are far too strong for my barriers and spells."

Suddenly the entire tent was blown away by a powerful force. Diana caught a glimpse of the Dark Magician and heard the voice of her Prince.

"ROSENBURG! Get off my Angel!" Yugi shouted.

Seto growled and looked at Bakura. "Do something you idiot!"

To Diana's relief, Seto's grip had slackened enough to where she could cry, "Val, help me!" Her deck glowed and Val appeared. She frowned hard at Seto and dealt him a swift kick to the head. Seto flew off Diana and bounced several yards before lying motionless—although alive—on the ground.

Yugi looked at the Dark Magician. "Save her." The Dark Magician shot a small beam of light at the chains and Diana was free. Val waved her staff and a new skirt appeared on Diana's body. The deck leader picked her duelist up and carried her over to Yugi. Diana reached out and grabbed Yugi's hair with a trembling hand. She pulled at it, but she didn't understand why she pulled his hair. She moved her hand unconsciously to pull a little at his ear.

Yugi was looking right through her at Bakura and the unconscious Seto. The young Druid laughed. "So you think you can stop me, Prince? Let's see how you stand against my power."

"I'm here to get my Angel back." Yugi snapped. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the bruises all over Diana's face. He touched her cheek and she winced away. His heart almost broke when that happened. "Angel…it's all right." He took her in his arms briefly. She was trembling as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Make sure nothing happens to her." Yugi handed her back to Val who nodded and flew up into the sky. Yugi directed his Dark Magician after them. The stronger mage flew after the two young ladies.

Yugi unsheathed his sword and said, "Druid, I will cut off your head for capturing Diana."

"I'm impressed you figured that out, Prince."

"Diamond Dust smelt the powder you used to make her sleep. She followed the scent and led us here as well as called several of her friends to aide us."

Bakura smirked and waved his hands in purposeful motions. "I'll enjoy killing you, Prince Henry." He stopped moving his hands and flicked his wrists. All of a sudden, Yugi felt something pierce his arm. He looked down and saw a black, red, purple and gray snake sinking its fangs into his arm. Then, in a display of rainbow lights, it vanished inside his new wound.

The young Druid laughed as Yugi gasped from the pain he felt and fell to his knees. "Now my poisonous charm is inside your body, running and flooded through you. Nothing can save you now, Prince!" Bakura laughed. He suddenly stopped and watched in shock as Yugi used his sword as a crutch to support his body and pick himself up.

"I…can still…fight." Yugi panted heavily. He moved to stand without his sword, but the poison was draining his strength.

Bakura laughed and he looked over his shoulder and saw Seto pulling on his garments. "Glad you could join us, sire."

"Where's the Rose Duelist?" Seto asked.

"She's…away from…you…Rosenburg." Yugi snapped.

Seto stood and punched Yugi in the face. "You are weak now. I could kill you right here, Prince."

- - - - - - - - - -

"_I saw a snake bite Yugi and then disappear."_ Diana said to Val and the Dark Magician.

"_Oh no…"_ said the Dark Magician. _"It must've been a poisonous charm."_

"_What? That's bad right?"_

"_Yes, it's very bad, my lady."_ Val replied. _"The victim of a poisonous charm dies almost instantly."_

"_It's his will to protect the Rose Duelist that's keeping the Prince alive."_ the Dark Magician said under his breath.

Tears burst into Diana's eyes. _"Val, there has to be a way to save him!"_

"_Only the one who created the poisonous charm would have the spell to lift it."_ Val said.

Diana was trembled now. "No. Yugi's risking his life for me! It's not fair! Henry, no!" she screamed. Suddenly, her body was engulfed in a strange, blue light. Val's body was soon bathed in the same light. The Dark Magician flew back away as the aura brightened.

Everyone stopped to look up at this strange light flooding the sky. Bakura was shaking with the most powerful fear he had ever known. "S-sire…that power…it's incredible!"

The light cleared and Diana was floating in mid-air wearing Val's costume and carrying Val's staff. Diana flew down and stood between Seto and Yugi. She frowned hard at him and held her palm out towards Rosenburg. An invisible force slammed into him and sent him crashing into the debris of his tent.

Bakura took a step back and said, "This…cannot be possible! You can't fuse with your deck leader. Such knowledge is only known by the most powerful mages in the entire world."

"Then maybe I'm one of them." Diana snapped harshly. "Give me the spell that will cure Yugi."

Simon and Diamond Dust ran up to them just as Bakura was laughing at Diana. "You jest, Rose Duelist! You may have the power, but you can't use it." Bakura put his index fingers and thumbs together and started to chant something in Celtic.

"Diana, be careful!" Simon warned, but he was too late. A river of serpents with their fangs bared flew from behind the young Druid and came at Diana. She stayed calm and the staff began to glow. Diana raised it up just as the serpents were about to bite her and they were flung back to their master.

Bakura screeched in pain as he was bitten by his own magical snakes. He fell over barely conscious, his limbs twitching. Seto had already retreated by this point and the Lancastrian forces had driven back the Yorkists. Finding a moment of peace, Simon checked the Prince's vital signs.

"Heaven help him." Simon said. Yugi was unconscious on the ground and breathing heavily. "Diana, we must get the antidote from Bakura or the Prince will die!"

Diana heard and walked over to the white-haired young man. "Bakura, I know you can hear me. I know you can still talk too. What's the cure for Yugi? Answer or die."

Bakura laughed weakly. "If you kill me, then the Prince will never be cured."

She aimed her staff at him. "Don't tempt me to destroy you right now. Tell me the cure."

"Never." Bakura glowed and a brilliant white light exploded from all around them. Simon and a few soldiers stood over the Prince to protect him.

When the light was gone, so was Bakura. Diana found a piece of paper on the ground where Bakura had been. She picked it up and read, "'Rose Duelist, if you ever hope to cure the Prince, surrender the captured White Rose cards to Rosenburg. If you do not, then you shall never help the Lancastrian Prince and he will die!'"

Diamond Dust trotted up to stand at Diana's feet. "We cannot give him the White Rose cards you worked so hard for, Diana."

"But we…I can't let Yugi die. He was bitten because he wanted to protect me."

Suddenly, a sprite flew up to Diana's face. She held out her palm and the sprite easily landed on it. "Hey, you're the sprite from last night, aren't you? Were you helping to rescue me?"

The sprite nodded. Diamond Dust jumped onto Diana's shoulder as more sprites came to gather near Diana. The pooka felt uncomfortable with all these sprites around, so she went to Simon.

"I think they have a plan. They seem to like Diana very much. Either it's because she is now part Fourth Race and part human, or because she is the Rose Duelist." the pooka whispered to the old Druid. Simon just nodded and watched Diana and the sprites.

The sprite started making gestures with his hands and flapping his wings in some kind of sign language. And…Diana understood him. She turned to the soldiers and Simon. Yugi was still lying on the ground. Diana didn't know what to do with them, but she had to make them do something besides stand around.

"Loyal soldiers of Lancaster, the sprites have a plan and they need my help to make it work. If we succeed, then there will be hope for the Prince. While we're setting this plan into motion, I need you to set up camp here for the moment and tend to those who are still wounded or freshly wounded. Simon, you tend to Yugi as best you can."

The soldiers obeyed her command and began to set up tents and help the ones who were not fighting fit. Simon and an officer in the army carried Yugi to a tent. Diana told the sprites to wait while she went to check on Yugi. His eyes opened and he saw her. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Don't die, please. I'll find a cure, I swear." Diana said to him.

Yugi's eyes were bloodshot and watery. He was so pale and every breath he took was torture. _To die would be a relief,_ he thought. _But…no, I can't leave Diana._ "I will…never…leave you."

Diana smiled weakly and left the tent. The sprites were waiting patiently with Diamond Dust and the pooka said to Diana, "The sprites say you already know their plan to save the Prince."

Diana nodded and picked Diamond Dust up. "You're coming with me." The pooka had no objections and they followed the sprites in the direction that Bakura and Set retreated.

_--Whoa! A lot happened in that chapter. Is Yugi gonna die? o.O Not sure yet…I just started typing Chapter 8. Maybe I should whack Yugi off. xD …maybe…I'll let my twisted mind do the talking. lol…_


	8. Love So Strong

_-Another Chapter has been completed! Yay! In some of the later "romantic" scenes with Yugi and Diana, I had to edit out some parts because…well, this is an R rated fanfic. But if anybody ever wants to see the uncut version of those scenes, look me up on – I go by darkmageliz there as well. I also have some one-shot (a.k.a. one-chapter) Yami/Yuugi fanfics on there too._

**Chapter 8 – Love So Strong**

Diamond Dust was still puzzled about the fusion Diana had made with Val. The duelist and deck leader had defused and were two separate beings again, but the pooka couldn't help but wonder exactly how Diana was able to do it. She wanted to ask, but the Rose Duelist appeared to have other things on her mind. _I have to save Henry,_ Diana thought. _I love Henry. I really do…_

-

Bakura healed the bruises on Seto's jaw and face. The young Druid was appalled at how a mere human would deflect his most powerful charm back at him with a simple wave of her staff. "The Rose Duelist is not an ordinary human, my lord. We must be very careful of her from now on."

Seto half listened to what Bakura was saying. The other part of his mind was on how beautiful the Rose Duelist looked as a bruised and wounded weakling. In his arms, she was weak and he knew that she knew it. "What did you tell her in your note?"

"I told her that if she wanted the Prince to live, then she would have to bring the two White Rose cards back to us." Bakura said, putting away his scrolls and books.

"That's it!" Seto growled. He stood and slapped the Druid's books from his arms. "Why did you not ask for more? You should have asked her to surrender her freedom to me! Or better yet, surrender her body to me."

Bakura frowned, but picked up his books again. "Have patience, my lord. When she arrives, we shall demand her freedom as well as the cards."

"And you intend to hand over the cure?"

Bakura smiled wickedly. "What do you think?"

Seto stared at him for a moment and then smiled as well. "Just to be on the safe side, Druid, give me the cure." Bakura fished a small vile of purple liquid from his cloak and put it in Seto's hand.

Seto held up the vile to look at it. "That's it?"

"Were you expecting a magic scroll or tribal dance?" Bakura sneered. Seto frowned at him, but dismissed the Druid from his tent.

-

Diana held the little bag that carried the White Rose cards towards the Yorkist camp. Val, the sprites and Diamond Dust were with her, but she was still nervous. Bakura and Seto rode out on their horses to meet her. Val clutched Diana's shoulder and frowned hard at Seto.

"So Rose Duelist, you have returned to me." Seto said. Diana shuddered at the sound of his voice.

Bakura dismounted first, followed by Seto. The Druid took a step forward and said, "I trust you have the White Rose cards."

Diana took the cards from her bag very carefully so as not to disturb the sprites' delicate spell on them. She made sure both Rosenburg and Bakura could see them clearly before putting them back into the bag. "Where or what is the cure for my Prince?"

Seto growled angrily at that statement. "Damn Yugi to Hell." He took the vile from his cloak and smiled wickedly. "Before I hand it over, we have one more thing to add to our list of demands."

Diamond Dust hissed like a cat. "I knew you bastards couldn't be trusted!"

Bakura laughed at the pooka. He turned to Diana. "Rose Duelist, in order to save your precious Prince, you must hand over the White Rose cards…and surrender your freedom and body to my master, Christian Rosenburg."

Val gripped her staff tightly and pulled her mistress close to her. _"Don't do it, my lady."_

"_I have no intention of doing so, Val. Just stick to our plan."_ Diana hissed through their link. She turned to Seto. "I'll give you the cards, but not my freedom and especially not my body."

Seto tossed the vile into the air and caught it easily. "If you don't surrender your freedom and body to me, then the Prince will die and Richard III will rule across the British Empire."

"I thought you wanted to be king?" Bakura asked, but immediately winced at his mistake.

Seto threw a rock at him and Bakura dodged it just in time. Diana blinked. _So Seto is planning to overthrow Richard and claim the throne for himself,_ she thought. "You're going to betray Richard, aren't you?"

"And you will be queen, Rose Duelist. Or…'Diana' is it?"

Diana grunted. She didn't like this pervert to know her name. "I don't want to be _your_ queen." She put the White Rose cards in the bag and walked forward two steps. "Hand over the vile and I promise to surrender myself to you."

Seto walked to her and grabbed her wrist. He took the bag from her hand and pressed her body against his. Diana cried out and Val tightened her grip on her staff. _"No Val! Stick to the plan. Don't attack unless I say so, understand?"_

"_Y-yes my lady…"_ Val relaxed a little. Diamond Dust hissed and the sprites fidgeted with anger.

"Give the vile to Diamond Dust and she'll take it to the Prince." Diana growled at Seto.

Rosenburg only laughed. "I have my property back and the White Rose cards. What makes you think I'm going to give up the cure?" Diana's face turned pale. _"Val, capture the Druid!"_

Val obeyed and lunged at Bakura. But the Druid made a blue snake appear and wrap around the deck leader. Val cried out as she was engulfed by lightning. She changed back into a card and retreated to Diana's deck.

The sprites zigzagged in the air, not knowing whether to follow their original plan of using fake White Rose cards to trade for the Prince's cure or if they ought to save Diana from Rosenburg's grip.

Diana couldn't stand Seto's hands touching her again. She headbutted him, surprising the leader of the Rose Crusaders. He released her and she grabbed the vile from his hand. She threw it to Diamond Dust and the pooka caught it in her mouth. "Take it to the Prince, hurry!"

Bakura grabbed Diana and sent one of his deadly charms after Diamond Dust. The pooka ran as fast as she could with the sprites following and keeping the charm at bay. Diana slammed her elbow into the Druid's stomach. Bakura choked and held his stomach, gasping for the wind that was knocked out of him. Diana grabbed his horse and was about to mount it when Seto pulled her off.

"You honestly thought you could get away. Perhaps I ought to teach you a lesson."

-

The sprites killed Bakura's charm as they neared the Lancastrian camp. Diamond Dust took the vile to Simon who helped the Prince to drink it. The pooka ordered the sprites to go and bring back Diana. They obeyed and left in flurry.

The cure began to take its effect as the Prince slept soundly. Simon dismissed the commanding officers from the tent. He left too, making Diamond Dust stay behind to make sure the Prince recovered. Simon was appalled when the sprites brought Diana back. She had cuts, welts and bruises all over her body. The old Druid ordered a tent to be put up for her. All of the soldiers looked very concerned as they fixed Diana's tent. Simon had her laid down upon a cot and checked her wounds.

"She put up a good struggle. Damn that Rosenburg."

"Simon…" Diamond Dust entered the tent. "The Prince is fully recovered."

Simon jumped up and hurried to Yugi's tent, but the Prince emerged in front of the old Druid. Yugi looked as if he had never been poisoned. Simon was so relieved that he hugged the Prince. "My lord, everyone was so worried about you and—" He gasped and released Yugi. "For-forgive, sire…I did not mean to do that. I was—"

Yugi cut him off. "It's nothing, Simon. I'm touched that you were worried. But where is Diana? Where my Angel?"

"She…she is in her tent, sire. But she has been beaten and bruised…no doubt fighting to get the cure for you." Simon said gravely.

Yugi hurried to Diana's tent and his eyes widened when he saw the purplish bruises all over Diana's skin and the red welts on her arms. He climbed on the cot and cradled Diana in his arms. "Angel, are you all right?"

Diana's eyes opened slowly and she saw Yugi. "You're alive…thank goodness."

Yugi stroked one of her bruised cheeks. "What has Seto done to you? Has he violated you again?"

"No. No violation…just hitting and hitting and slashing with his…dagger…" Diana choked back a sob. Yugi held her close to his body.

"It's all right, my dear. No one will ever hurt you so long as I'm around." Yugi whispered in her ear. Diana embraced him tightly. Yugi tilted her head gently to see her eyes. He smiled softly and pressed his lips against hers. Diana slipped through his parted lips and deepened their kiss to something more passionate.

Diana was surprised and slightly embarrassed when she realized her fingers were feeling around Yugi's belt as if trying to remove it. _Oh my God,_ she thought. _This is not what I want. I can't loose my virginity yet…can I?_ Yugi felt her hands on his belt. He pulled away from the kiss to see Diana's face turning red.

He chuckled. "Is my Angel getting interesting ideas?"

"I…I…" Diana's voice stopped working as the Prince kissed at her neck and nibbled on her earlobes. She shivered and hugged him tightly. Never had she felt so happy and so loved before. Prince Yugi truly did care about her, which was the whole reason he was poisoned in the first place. It was because he came to rescue her for Rosenburg and fought to protect her. _I do love Henry,_ she thought, _but it can't work out between us. What would happen to future if I stayed here with him? Would it even matter that I stay?_

She squeaked quietly when she felt a gentle hand slip inside her shirt and rub her back. The fingers of that hand made little circular motions and traced along her spine. All the while, the Prince made little purring noises in her ear. Then the hand made a very bold move. It slid around to the front and clutched at one of Diana's breasts. She jumped a little in surprise and the hand retreated from her shirt. Yugi realized he'd made a mistake by doing that.

Diana pressed herself against the Prince's body as though nothing in the world could make her leave his arms. Yugi slipped his hand inside her shirt again, drawing meaningless patterns on her back. She responded by running her fingers around his belt. Yugi smiled and nibbled on her ear again. _She wants me to take my pants off,_ he thought, _but she is afraid._ The Prince took his hand from her shirt and laid his Rose Duelist back on the cot. She whimpered at loosing contact with his warmth.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I've felt your hands at my belt twice now, my Angel." He anticipated she'd blush and she did. He merely laughed at this and whispered, "I promise never to hurt you. I would never hurt the ones I love…" he let his voice trail off with that statement. Before she could respond, he added quickly, "And I do love you, Angel. With every beat of my heart, I will love you forever."

A weak sob shook Diana's body. She had never heard those words before. _Well, in romance movies,_ she thought, _but they weren't to me. Now I know why those girls in such movies cry after their lover says those things. They're beautiful…_

She couldn't help the squeal that escaped her lips as the Prince sat on top of her. He wasn't crushing her, but it was still a shock. He leaned down to kiss her and stroke her cheek, which was still sore from the bruise on it. She winced, but his touch seemed to make the pain go away temporarily. Yugi reached down to his belt and unbuckled it. Diana felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. She knew it was obvious, because Yugi laughed at her again.

"Why is my embarrassment so amusing to you?" Diana muttered in a grouchy voice.

Yugi leaned forward and put his face close to hers. "You are so pretty when your face turns red like that." He kissed her nose and took her hands and put them on his hips. "Angel, I want you to be the first woman who touches me."

Diana's face was completely red, but her hands worked of their own accord. She grabbed the edges of his pants and pulled down very slowly. She couldn't see anything yet since the Prince's face was still close to hers, but she was partly relieved because of it. He sat up with an impatient look on his face and grasped her hands intending to make her work faster, but there came a voice outside.

"My Prince, are you in here?" said a knight's voice. The knight's form was visible outside the tent and Diana was afraid of what rumors would spread if he found them like this.

Yugi sensed her fear and felt that she was right. _It's too soon,_ he thought to himself. _Wait until after the war and then I shall tell everyone whom I love._ He quickly got off the cot and pulled up his pants. The knight entered just as Yugi finished buckling his belt. Diana prayed the knight didn't notice anything.

"A thousand pardons, my lord, but the troops from Canterbury are arriving as we speak. A messenger has informed me that the Lady Margaret wishes to see you immediately."

"Ah, yes, thank you. Tell her I am on my way. Inform her also that we have two White Rose cards and once our Rose Duelist is well again, then we shall have more." Yugi ordered. The knight bowed to the Prince, then turned and bowed to Diana who waved him away.

Once the knight was gone, Yugi looked at Diana. She didn't know what to say to him, but words did not seem to be needed. They had almost been caught doing…it. Diana returned his gaze and took a deep breath. When she let it out, the Prince turned and left the tent.

-

Diamond Dust jumped onto the Prince's shoulder as he approached Lady Margaret. His mother rode a beautiful black horse with a white face, clad in dark red silks just like his rider. Lady Margaret dismounted her horse with the assistance of her son and two knights escorted them to a nearby tent. Diamond Dust purred as she slipped into the Prince's arms and he scratched behind her ears.

"I have been told that our Rose Duelist has succeeded in disarming two Rose Crusaders. But it puzzles me that the messenger said, 'once our Rose Duelist is well again.' What has happened, my son?"

"I…Diana…she was hurt by Rosenburg. He has become obsessed with her. He has even tried to rape her. Thank God he did not violate her. But I will not let him do this to her again, Mother."

Lady Margaret stared at Yugi. "Henry, are you in love with the Rose Duelist?"

Yugi put Diamond Dust on the ground and said, "Yes Mother. I do love her. It is because of me that she was injured. I had been poisoned by Rosenburg's Druid and she went to fetch the cure for me. Had she not done so, I would not be standing here before you."

Lady Margaret sighed. "Then Tea…"

"No Mother. I have already told you that my marriage with Lady Tea is canceled." Yugi turned to the table that had been set up and studied the maps lain before him.

"My son, I have brought enough knights to strengthen our forces. You have enough men to destroy Rosenburg. Are you going to send the Rose Duelist out again to find more Rose Crusaders?"

"Yes. Once she is rested and ready for battle, not before." Yugi replied, not taking his eyes away from the map.

Diamond Dust mewed softly to get their attention. "My lord and lady, I completely forgot this very—"

"My lord! My lord!" a young knight ran into the tent in a panic. He cleared his throat and got down on one knee when he saw Lady Margaret. "I'm terribly sorry my lord, but we've just received word that another Rose Crusader is close by and demanding to fight our Rose Duelist."

Diamond Dust frowned at the knight. "The Rose Duelist is too weak to duel right now!"

"Diamond Dust is right. The duel will have to wait, good knight." Yugi said, turning to the knight.

"B-but sir, my partner just now went to fetch the Rose Duelist." Yugi clenched his fists and stormed out of the tent only to see Diana limping towards a horse. Simon was nervously muttering to himself as he walked beside her.

"Angel!" Yugi hurried to her side and picked her up.

"Put me down! I have to go duel this Rose Crusader." Diana snapped.

Yugi didn't put her down, but instead walked back to her tent with Simon hurrying behind them, dumbfounded. "I won't let you. You need your rest, Diana." said the Prince.

"I only have two damn White Rose cards! I want to collect more! Put me down, Henry!"

"Diana…" Yugi stopped outside of her tent and set her on her feet. "I realize this is dangerous, but…I can't help but worry for your safety."

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck. "It'll be okay. I'll be fine, I promise. If my life becomes too jeopardized, Simon will bring me back."

The Prince embraced her tightly. "I love you. Please stay safe."

"I will." Diana whispered and limped off towards her mount.

_-What is this about Yugi being betrothed to Tea? Is Yugi playing Diana for a sucker? Hmmm…eh, you'll find out in Chapter 9 – which, by the way, I am in the process of writing. There's no bashing of YGO characters in my fanfic, just so you know. The only reason I made Seto the villain is because, duh, he's the villain in the video game. Bakura…well, you'll notice that he's not-so-evil as he seems as the story progresses…hee, that's all I'm saying until Chapter 9._


	9. Trapped Mind Diana vs Tea

_-Hi, swift tales! xD Yes, Rizu speaks to you directly. Lol…thank you for the kind reviews. I'm glad you're following this story very intently. I like that. Because—by holy cow poop—no one else is. Anyways, here is Chapter 9 and Diana vs. Tea…heh, my personal opinion of Tea is iffy…but her dueling skills are swat shit, basically. She has some skills, I'll give her that much though._

**Chapter 9 – Trapped Mind; Diana vs. Tea**

Bakura stood patiently beside his master's horse. Seto watched the forest for the Rose Duelist. "I hope your little plan works." he said to the Druid.

"I assure, my lord. It will." Bakura turned to the hooded figure with the Yorkist symbol on their shoulder. "Are you ready to destroy the Rose Duelist?"

"Destroy the Rose Duelist…" chanted the hooded figure.

Seto smiled. "Let's see what happens when Diana knows about the Prince's supposed marriage."

-

Diana entered the clearing with Simon beside her. Her bruises were still fading and her cuts had not fully healed, although they were less horrid to look at. Rosenburg smiled when he saw the wounds he'd given her. _Beautiful_, he thought as Diana readied her deck.

The hooded figure did the same. "I will destroy you, Rose Duelist."

Diana looked up. _That voice sounds feminine,_ she thought. "Who are you?"

The figure laughed. "Glad you asked. I was the one who was promised." She removed her cloak and Diana saw a girl about Yugi's height with short, brown hair and blue-green eyes. She wore a light blue dress that hugged her hips and a sparkling pearl necklace with matching earrings and tiara. "My name is Lady Tea and her Majesty, Lady Margaret, promised that once the Prince had the throne, I would be his bride."

Diana nearly dropped her deck. The shocked look on her face made Seto grin wickedly. "What's the matter, Rose Duelist? Didn't you know that Yugi was already betrothed to someone?"

"N-no." Diana frowned and shook her head. "Well, Yugi would never marry a Rose Crusader! How dare you betray him, Tea!"

Bakura's laughter startled her a little. "Tea did not betray him. I have trapped her mind in the shadows of her nightmares. She remains my obedient puppet and will duel you for the sake of the Yorkists."

Simon, still on horseback, shouted, "Lady Tea, it's me, Simon! I knew since you were only a child. Do not fall under this wicked Druid's spell! Break free, Lady Tea, please." His voice was shaking.

Diana turned to look at the old man. "Simon?"

"Please, Diana. You must free Lady Tea from Bakura's control. She's like a daughter to me. I beg you to save her! I know you possess powers beyond mere human abilities. Use that power to save Lady Tea."

Diana nodded and turned back to Tea. Seto snorted. "Ha! Diana, think about what would happen if you did free Lady Tea. The marriage between her and Yugi would take place as soon as the war ended. Tea would be queen and Yugi her king. _Her_ king and not yours. Is that what you want? Do you _want_ to loose your precious Prince to some worthless whore?"

"Y'know, I really can't stand to hear you talk, so just shut up and watch me kick butt." Diana growled angrily. She summoned up Val and Tea summoned Witch of the Black Forest (1100/900) as her deck leader.

"_My lady, I sense the girl fighting to be free of this madman's control. But she lacks the motivation to do so."_ Val said.

"_I know, Val."_ Diana muttered. She couldn't help, but feel irritated that Yugi had never told her about Tea. Was he just toying with her? Diana played Kuriboh in defense mode and a card face-down.

Tea's turn and she played Happy Lover in attack mode. With Happy Lover at 800 and Kuriboh's defense at 200, Happy Lover destroyed Kuriboh easily. Thankfully, Kuriboh was in defense mode and Diana's life points were safe.

"Diana, please be careful! If Tea looses, Bakura will turn her to stone!" Simon shouted.

Diana remembered. She glared angrily at the young Druid. "I'm coming after you next. I promised Rex that I'd defeat you and save all those people you've turned to stone."

"I'm so scared." Bakura grunted. "Tea, defeat her! Do not show her any mercy."

"No mercy…" Tea chanted. She glared mindlessly at Diana. "You'll pay, Rose Duelist. You'll pay for stealing my Prince from me. He told me that he would never hurt the ones he loved. He told me that he loved me with every beat of his heart!"

Diana's blood ran cold and her face turned chalk pale. _Those…those are the exact words Yugi said to me,_ she thought. _Is he really just toying with me? _Her hands began to shake and Val looked at her with a concerned expression.

"_My lady, don't listen to her. We must win! Simon is counting on us!"_

Diana took two deep breaths and let them out noisily. _"I know that, Val. But…Yugi said those things to me too. Is he two-timing me?"_

"_I do not know, my lady. The only love I have is for my duelist."_

She was softened by her deck leader's words, but Diana had to continue her duel. She summoned Harpy Lady in attack mode. She destroyed Happy Lover easily and Tea's life points went down to 3500. To end her turn, Diana placed Mirror Force face-down, in case Tea summoned a strong monster.

"I will defeat you, Rose Duelist. Make no mistake about it! Yugi said he loved me! Yugi promised to marry me once the war ended." Tea closed her blank eyes. "I used to think that no one cared about me and felt so unloved. That's when I met him." She raised her face towards the sky. "I met the Prince and it seemed like all my troubles melted away. I had never felt so happy in all my life." Tea opened her eyes and stared at Diana, frowning. "And you took that away from me!"

Diana felt her stomach lurch at the sense of pity she felt for Tea. The two young ladies were very much alike. Both had felt unloved before meeting Yugi. Did he prey on unloved, defenseless girls? Diana shook that out of her mind. She looked Tea straight in the eye. "It's your turn, remember?"

Tea drew and summoned Koumori Dragon in attack mode. The dragon lunged at Diana's Harpy Lady, but Diana activated Mirror Force and Koumori Dragon's attack was reflected and the Dragon destroyed. Tea's life points were now at 2000 while Diana had not lost any.

Seto gritted his teeth and glared at Bakura. "She's a worthless duelist, you fool! Do something!"

Bakura bowed slightly. "Patience, sire, patience. Tea is just getting warmed up."

Diana drew and her eyes sparkled. It was Dark Magician Girl. _Perfect! I can use her to destroy Tea's life points,_ Diana thought. _Oh, but then Tea will be turned to stone and I don't know how to use this power I have._

"_My lady…"_ said Val. "_I can help you. We can fuse together just like before."_

"_I don't know, Val."_ Diana said nervously. Bakura had said that Tea was just getting warmed up. Diana played Dark Magician Girl in defense mode.

Tea drew from her deck and smiled. "I play the magic card, Brain Control. Now I can control one of your monsters for one turn." Tea smiled wickedly. "I choose your Dark Magician Girl." Dark Magician Girl's eyes suddenly went blank and she moved to attack mode and over to Tea's side of the field.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Diana shouted helplessly as Tea ordered the brainwashed mage to attack Harpy Lady. Diana lost 700 points, but that wasn't all. According to the rules, Tea was now allowed to attack Val in the same turn. After that, Diana's life points were now at 1300, 700 points below Tea's.

With Diana's turn, Dark Magician Girl came back to her side. She could attack now, but Tea had laid a face-down card before ending her turn. Diana shuddered at what it might be. She looked at her monster and deck leader. _I need a way to bring our life points down to zero at the same time. Then maybe Tea will be spared, even though I won't get a White Rose card technically._

Diana put one card face-down and switched Dark Magician Girl back to defense mode. "Tea, listen to me. Bakura has brainwashed you the same way you brainwashed Dark Magician Girl in your last turn. You have to fight Bakura's control. You're fighting for the same side that Yugi is against. Don't do that! Simon is worried about you. He cares about you as much as a father would care for a daughter. I understand the feeling of loneliness you've been through. I've felt the same thing as well. But you can't let your nightmares control you! Fight it!"

Tea blinked hard as if trying to awaken from a long sleep. "S-Simon…"

Simon dismounted his horse. "Tea! Lady Tea, I'm right here. Fight Bakura's control."

"Be silent, old man!" Bakura snarled. He looked at Tea and his eyes glowed and loathsome purple light. "Destroy the Rose Duelist. Destroy her for the sake of the Rose Crusaders."

Tea's eyes became blank again as she repeated, "Destroy the Rose Duelist, destroy…" She drew from her deck again and said, "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode. And to strengthen him, I'll add Axe of Despair. This will power up my Swordsman by 1000 points." Now her monster had 2700 attack points. "Neo, attack her Dark Magician Girl!"

"Not so fast! I activate my face-down card, Magic Jammer. Axe of Despair…oh no." Diana suddenly realized the mistake she'd made. Now that Axe of Despair was in the graveyard, Tea could sacrifice a monster to put the Axe at the top of her deck.

Tea smiled. "Thank you, Rose Duelist. I offer Neo the Magic Swordsman to bring Axe of Despair to the top my deck. Then I'll activate Graceful Charity, which allows me to—"

"Draw three cards and discard two. I know that. Keep going." Diana muttered. Tea did so and, to end her turn, she played a monster face-down in defense mode.

Diana drew and smiled. "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode." (Solar Flare Dragon – 1500/1000.) "Now my dragon, attack her face-down monster." The flaming dragon shot a column of burning heat onto the monster. Diana saw that it was another Koumori Dragon.

Tea growled angrily. Diana smiled. "Oh and thanks to the special ability of my dragon, you loose 500 life points." Tea was now at 1500 and Diana was at 1300.

Seto clutched his horse's reins so tight his knuckle went white. "Dammit, Bakura. If she wins, we'll loose two White Rose cards."

Diana heard him. _"Val, Tea's carrying two White Rose cards. When we win, will you fuse with me so we can protect Tea?"_

Val turned to her duelist and nodded. _"I promise, my lady."_

Seto decided to shake Diana's fondness for Yugi once more. "Rose Duelist, did you know that Yugi and Tea used to go on long walks together. That people of the British Empire used to say how lovely the two of them were together. They said it was wonderful how the Prince could love so easily after his twin brother's death. The people were especially thrilled when Yugi announced he would marry Tea. There was a huge feast with thousands of important people…all of them anguish to see the Prince and Lady Tea in wedded bliss."

"It would have been wedded bliss until you intervened, Rosenburg! You and your bastard of a lord, Richard III." Tea snapped harshly. She turned to Diana. "But you…it makes me sick to even look at you. Did you know that Yugi had three other women before me and you? You want to know why I let Bakura brainwash me? Because I wanted to get revenge on how Yugi betrayed my feelings. I didn't hear about these other girls until after the war started! And he was in bed with all three of them…at the bloody same time!"

Diana felt weak in the knees. Her lower lip began to tremble. "Th-that's not true! Yugi said that he wanted me to be the first woman who touched him." Her face turned bright red. _Dammit, I said that out loud._

"Really? He said the exact same thing to me too. But I didn't even get to see his crotch!" Tea grunted. She drew and summoned Wing Weaver (2750/2400) in attack mode. Wing Weaver easily destroyed Solar Flare Dragon and Diana had only 50 life points.

_I have to do something,_ Diana thought. "Tea, listen to me! Please stop this. If you truly hate Yugi…then don't fight me. I hate him too!" Diana shouted.

This took everyone by utter shock. Seto smiled. _My plan worked,_ he thought. _My property will come crawling back to me._ But Diana wasn't exactly lying or telling the truth. She partly hated Yugi for not telling her about Tea…and what if it was true that he'd slept with three other women at the same time. She had to find out from the real Tea and not this brainwashed example.

Tea simply stared at Diana. "Y-You do?"

"Yes. Together, you and I can make Yugi pay for our heartaches. Please, Tea. Wake up." Diana said softly.

Tea shook her head and blinked twice. A sparkling life returned to her eyes and she said. "Uh…where am I?"

"Lady Tea!" Simon said. Tears streamed down the old man's cheeks.

Tea saw the Druid and smiled. "Uncle Simon!" She stared at Diana as if she'd never seen her before. "Who are you?"

Bakura clenched his teeth. "She broke free of my spell!"

"No matter, Bakura." Seto replied. "The Rose Duelist believed every word."

Diana drew and smiled. "Now to end this duel once and for all. Tea, my name is Diana and I want to be your friend. That's why I have to defeat you and save you from Rosenburg. I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Diana's favorite monster appeared and Diana equipped it with Black Pendent which made Blue Eyes 4000 attack points strong. The Dragon destroyed Wing Weaver and Dark Magician Girl attacked Tea's deck leader, making Tea loose the duel. Bakura wad furious grabbed Tea's arm and twisted hard. Tea screamed and fell to her knees.

"Now you will be turned to stone, little—uh…GAHHH!" Bakura screeched as the Blue Eyes picked him up with its tail and threw the young Druid into Rosenburg. Both man, Druid and horse fell over in a defeated heap.

Diana and Simon ran to Tea's side. Her arm was numb from being twisted, but she was otherwise. Diana stood and thanked her Dragon before it and Val disappeared. She helped Tea to her feet and said, "We should get Tea back to the encampment."

"Good thinking, Diana. I'll check to make sure the effects of Bakura's brainwashing are completely gone." Simon replied. He and Diana helped Tea mount Diana's horse and they all headed back to the Lancastrian camp.

_I have a few questions for Yugi when we return,_ Diana thought with a little frown on her face.

_-The End…seriously? You're kidding…nope. Heh…okay, obviously Diana's feelings about Yugi have been messed with, which was Rosenburg's plan. Yugi had a brother? Yes, that will be explained at the beginning of Chapter 10. Is Yugi a player? Hope so…lol – who knows? All this will be discussed in the next Chapter. Until then…laterz!_


	10. Emotional Problems

—_New Chapter! And now we get to see what the deal is about Yugi's dead brother and is up with all these women he's supposedly slept with. o.O Dang, Yugi…you sexy player – xD – oh and I said at the beginning, I think, that there wouldn't be any yaoi. I partly lied because my twisted mind refused to bottle up any yaoi. I'll tell ya later…for now, read Chapter 10. (Wow, ten chapters? geez…)_

**Chapter 10 – Emotional Problems**

Tea rode sidesaddle by herself while Diana doubled with Simon. The sprites met them halfway back to the camp. Diana was about to ask why they'd come, but her particular sprite friend—whom she found out was named Liam—had explained that they came to make sure she was all right.

"I'm fine, Liam. At least…I think so." Diana's mind continued to wander back to everything Tea had said about Yugi. Was it true? Or had Bakura manipulated Tea into saying those awful things. _Yugi's words were as intoxicatingly sweet as honey. Maybe too sweet?_ Diana felt so confused and he had a twin brother? What happened to Yugi's twin brother?

"Simon, does Henry have a twin brother?" Diana asked. She heard Tea gasp quietly and hide her face in her palm.

Simon sighed. "It was a great tragedy, Diana."

"What was tragic? Did Yugi's twin brother die?" Diana asked.

The old Druid nodded. "His name was Alexander. The king and queen called him Alex for short, but his brother always called him Yami. The two princes were inseparable. You could barely tell them apart except for the fact that Alexander was a head taller than Henry and Alexander's eyes were more of a crimson color. Both boys were the same age and that meant that whoever married first would get the throne. But then…one day, about a year before our goodly king was poisoned, Alexander rode off with his friend and faithful White Druid to investigate a plan of a revolt against the king."

"And he never returned?" Diana asked.

Simon nodded solemnly. "His White Druid returned after a month. He was badly injured and his pooka was half dead, but they both recovered slowly. Yugi waited at his window for three months after that day in hopes of catching a glimpse of his brother riding home on his tall, white stallion." The old Druid shook his head. "Eventually he gave up and realized with a piercing sadness that his brother was no more."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry, Simon. What about this White Druid? Didn't he say anything about Alexander?" Diana asked.

"The White Druid was so traumatized by the ordeal that he was completely silent." Tea said quietly.

"You mean mute?" Diana said. "What is a White Druid?"

"A White Druid is the highest order of Druid. White Druids can fuse with their deck leader, the way you did, Diana. But they would not have been able to hold it for as long. So, now you know about Prince Yami. Please do not bring his memory up to Yugi. There is still a hole in his heart where his brother's love used to be." Simon replied.

Diana nodded. She still wanted to ask Yugi about these supposed three other women.

———————

Yugi's heart completely stopped when he saw Tea riding with Diana and Simon. Simon helped Tea dismount while Yugi approached them cautiously. Tears sprang into Tea's eyes when she saw Yugi.

"Prince…you're okay. I'm so happy to see you." Tea said, her voice shaking with sobs.

Diana frowned at Yugi before retreating to her own tent. Diamond Dust followed her as did Liam and the other sprites. Diana sat on her cot and brought her knees up to her chest. She wanted to cry and sob her heart out, but deep inside she felt more angry than sad.

Diamond Dust's tail twitched slightly. "Diana, what's wrong? Did you not win?"

"Bakura was controlling Tea's mind. He made her duel for the sake of the Rose Crusaders. But I managed to snap her out of it and win the duel. She had two White Rose cards." Diana replied.

The pooka mewed happily. "Thank Heaven, Diana! You're amazing, my dear. You now have half of the White Rose cards. Oh I'm sure Lord Crawford is turning as red as the wine he drinks by now."

Yugi entered the tent and stared at Diana. Diamond Dust bounced up and down and said, "My lord, Diana has four White Rose cards now! Is that not wonderful!"

"She knows about my marriage to Tea." Yugi replied.

Diamond Dust suddenly became solemn and sad. "Oh." she turned to look at Diana. "Listen, Diana, he—"

"Go away, Diamond Dust." Diana growled. "I want to talk to Yugi in private." Diamond Dust bowed her head and left the tent with the sprites following.

Silence echoed throughout the tent as Yugi walked over to sit next to Diana on her cot. He made no move to touch her or even congratulate her on her newest victory. Finally, Diana broke the silence with the question she had to ask, "Are you going to marry Tea?"

Yugi sighed. "I canceled our wedding. I did not want to marry someone that was chosen for me."

"Can I believe you?"

Yugi looked at her. "What? Of course you can, Diana. What makes you think I would lie to you?"

"You said you loved Tea with every beat of your heart. You told her that you would never hurt the ones you loved. Is that not what you said to me?"

Yugi was speechless. He turned away from her as she looked up at him. "I…did say that to her, but—"

"So you never told me about her or your supposed marriage to her! What about these other three women you slept with? You said you wanted me to be the first woman to touch you!" Diana was on her feet now. "And…and you said that same thing to Tea!"

Yugi stood too. "I never slept with any of those women." He stumbled back as Diana's hand connected perfectly with his cheek.

Diana was in such an emotional pain with heartache that she felt like dying. "I thought you loved me."

Yugi grabbed her arms and shook her gently. "I do, Diana! I love you so much."

"Are you repeating more sweet words that Tea's heard as well?" Diana snapped quietly.

Yugi released her. "Who told you all of this? Was it Rosenburg?"

"It was Tea. She told me about these other women. How many others do you have, Henry?"

"You know nothing of the truth." Yugi hissed angrily.

"Then enlighten me, your Highness." Diana literally spat out the words _your Highness_.

The Prince turned his back, shaking his head slowly. "I…I cannot. The memories…are so painful."

"Yeah whatever." Diana snapped, leaving the tent with tears pricking at her eyes again.

Yugi exited the tent soon after and called out, "Diana, wait! Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Diana shouted over her shoulder.

————————

Tea was completely free of Bakura's control and Simon told her what had happened during the duel, since the young lady remembered nothing. Once he was done explaining, Tea buried her face in her hands and wept. She had destroyed a beautiful love without meaning to. Simon could offer no words of advice or comfort. He simply put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

Yugi entered the tent and Simon stood and bowed. "My lord, you will be pleased to know that Tea is free of Bakura's control."

"Yes I realize that, Simon. Lady Tea."

Tea wiped her tears away and looked up at Yugi. "I wish Alex was here."

At the mention of his brother's name, Yugi shivered with remorse and longing. "Tea, go and tell Diana the truth about us. Tell her the whole story. She won't listen to me and I do not want to loose another person I care about."

Tea dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief and nodded. "All right. I understand, my lord."

————————

Diana ventured farther into the surrounding forest. Diamond Dust followed close behind. Liam sat on Diana's shoulder, pulling playfully at the occasional loose strands of hair that brushed passed him. Diana was so angry and sad that she didn't notice anything and didn't care who she ended up meeting. Well, it was a different matter if she found Bakura or Rosenburg. She'd kill either of them on the spot.

The pooka looked around at the forest. "I sense a veil of magic in his particular part of the woodland, Diana. Let's turn back and report this to the Prince."

"Henry can go to Hell for all I care." Diana grunted with returning tears.

"Diana! I'm surprised to hear you say such a thing."

Diana continued walking, but she slowed to a halt when she came into a patch of fog. _Maybe I should've listened to Diamond Dust,_ she thought. "Diamond Dust? Where are you?" But she'd completely lost sight of the pooka. Liam was still with her, but clung to her cape in fear.

A twig snapped and Diana jumped. "Who's there! Diamond Dust, is that you?"

Suddenly, a figure seemed to mold out of the fog around her and tackle Diana. Liam flew upward, but was caught by another figure and thrown into a little cage. Diana hit and kicked at her attacker with fists and feet. But the figure was too hard to see in the gathering fog. Diana thought the person had blonde hair. It was definitely a guy and she knew it. Especially after she bit his hand and he yelped in protest.

Diana got to her feet and managed to grab hold of her dagger, but something big came from behind her and slammed into the back of her head. Everything went black after that. The last words she heard were, "Take her to our leader. Damn she bites…"

————————

Tea came to the area Diana had been fighting in just as the fog had cleared. Diamond Dust ran up to her and said, "My lady! Something terrible has happened to—" The pooka stopped when she realized that Tea was staring at something behind them. Diamond Dust turned and gaped in utter shock at the symbol scratched into the nearest tree. It was a rose with a slash mark through it.

"The Bandits of the Rose…" Tea whispered.

"Oh Ryou…what have you done?" Diamond Dust breathed.

"Diamond Dust, come with me. We must tell the Prince!" Tea said, hiking up her skirt and running back towards the Lancastrian camp.

———————

Bakura opened his eyes slowly as a huge red snake slithered across the ground and up onto his shoulders. Bakura smiled when he saw a white cat-looking pooka stare at him through the trees.

"So Ryou…you summon me." Bakura petted the red snake. "Whatever you desire my dearest love, I will do what I can. This binding collar of Rosenburg's will be the death of me."

He began to walk towards the pooka who flicked his tail in response and led Bakura through the forest. "To see you again my dear Ryou will be worth any torture from Rosenburg."

—_I just love having Diana get kidnapped. Well the main character always has to get kidnapped at least twice in a good story. Am I right? O.o No? Who asked you then! Anyways, what is Bakura talking about? Who exactly captured Diana and why? These questions shall be answered in Chapter 11. And there will also be some Ryou/Bakura fluff in Chapter 11 too. Bye until then. (Hi again swift tales) –say "hi" darn it xP_


	11. the Bandits and a Brotherly Reunion

—_Wow more people are reading it. I'm impressed. In answer to a question in one of the reviews: yes, I do know that the Wars of the Roses were real. I learned about it way back in sixth grade or something…and partially forget what I learned. Ha! Anyways, my fic, oddly enough, is nothing like the real Wars…or the video game for that matter. But, yeah, that's how it turned out I guess. Hell, so long as nobody else complains I've got no problem with it._

**Chapter 11 – the Bandits and a Brotherly Reunion**

Diana's eyes flutter open and she sat up, turning her head to take in her surroundings. It was just an ordinary tent and ordinary deer skin blankets that she was laying on. At her side was a handkerchief lain with dry meat and fruit. Next to the handkerchief was a wooden mug of foul-smelling liquid that was probably rum or ale. Diana refused the drink, but gratefully ate the food.

She crawled over her deer skin "sleeping bag" to open the tent flap slightly to peer out. Several young and middle-aged men were sitting around talking and joking to each other. They didn't wear as much armor as the Lancastrian or Yorkist knights and their armor was not as flashy or well-polished, but it appeared to do its job quite well. Although some of the men had a few battle scars, both fresh and old.

Diana was surprised to see that on each man's breast plate was a rose with a slash mark across it. The rose wasn't red or white or even colored for that matter. But the slash mark was half red and half white. What did this mean? Were these men in alliance with the House of Lancaster or the House of York?

"Hey, you're awake." Diana started when she heard someone talking to her. It was a tall, blonde, young man in a brown tunic with dark colored trousers and brown boots. He helped Diana to her feet and smiled warmly. "Name's Joseph. What's yours?"

"Diana Sapphire. Wh-what am I doing here?"

Joseph pointed to his left hand, which had a bandage on it. "You bit me. I guess I deserved that though after attacking you like that. I thought you were looking for our secret hideout."

"I'm sorry. Did you say 'secret hideout'?" Diana stared at him.

Joseph nodded. "We keep a close watch on people who enter Ryou's mystic fog."

"Who's Ryou?"

"He's a Druid. He helps protect us bandits from danger."

"You're bandits!" Diana covered her mouth when she realized that she had said that a little too loud.

A few men looked towards them. "The Rose Duelist woke up, eh?" asked one man with a bandage around his head.

"Sure did. Diana, meet the Bandits of the Rose, a band of Lancastrian and Yorkist men."

"You aren't fighting in the war? None of you?"

"We have no reason to fight each other." said a young man about Joseph's height with brown hair pushed forward into one spike. "I'm a Yorkist and Joseph's a Lancastrian and we're the best friends. Why should we start fighting each other just because the Yorkists kicked Yugi off British soil?"

"Our leader's trying to help Yugi by resolving the war without force, Tristan." Joseph said to him.

"I have nothing against Yugi. I don't know anybody here who does. But I was just asking."

"I guess…there's no reason why you should." Diana said.

A man with a scar across his left eye nodded. "I'm a Yorkist too and some of my most loyal comrades are mixtures of Lancastrian and Yorkist. Hell, my mother was a Lancastrian. God rest her sweet soul. We're an example of how things ought to be."

"And hopefully will be with Yugi on the throne and not Richard." Joseph said. He slapped Diana on the shoulder. "Speaking of Yugi, you know him, don't you?"

"I suppose I do." Diana said quietly. Joseph led her into the shadows of the forest. "Well, then you should talk to our leader."

There was a large tent hidden in shadows. Joseph opened the flap and led Diana inside. There was a rickety table with two chairs and a young man who looked remarkably like Yugi. Only he was taller and his golden lightning bangs formed all around his face. His eyes were crimson purple color and he didn't wear fashionable traveling clothes like Yugi, but just a dirty white tunic and leather brown trousers with matching boots. He wore a sword identical to Yugi's at his belt, but it was his bear skin cape that made Diana's eyes widen.

"Sire, this is the Rose Duelist, Diana." Joseph leaned over and whispered to her. "Careful. He killed that bear by himself."

The young man with the bear skin cape laughed. His voice was surprisingly sweeter than what she thought it would have been. "Joseph, are you telling everyone that ridiculous rumor or is it just the young ladies?"

Joseph smiled and patted Diana's shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone." He lifted the tent flap and was gone.

Diana turned back to the Yugi look alike. The young man sat down and gestured for Diana to do the same. "So, Diana…It's nice to meet you. My name is Alexander, but everyone calls me Yami."

Diana almost fell out of her seat from the shock. _Yugi's brother is supposed to be dead,_ she thought. _How's this possible?_ "Y-you're Yugi's twin brother."

"Correct. Did he tell you about me?"

Diana shook her head. "I think he's still upset about your supposed death. It was actually Simon who told me about you."

"Ah yes. The High Druid…well, he was the one who brought you here then?"

"To this time period, yes." Diana took a deep breath and began her story from the time she appeared in Stonehenge to just a little while ago when she was ambushed by Joseph and Tristan. When she was finished, she was surprised at another figure that had mysteriously joined them and stood off to the side, near Yami.

He looked like Bakura except his face was kinder and he seemed very timid. He wore robes similar to Simon's robes, except these robes were white. Yami gestured to him. "Diana, meet my friend, the White Druid Ryou. He conceals the bandits from the war. I apologize for Joseph and Tristan ambushing you. Many people have gotten lost in Ryou's fog and some of my men go into the fog to seek out these lost souls and try to return them to the outside."

"But they didn't do that with me. Why?"

"Because you're the Rose Duelist. When I heard about that, I had to see proof of the Druid legend." Yami replied.

"I hear you're helping to resolve the war in secret."

"Yes I am. My brother is right to challenge Rosenburg by force. Frankly that bastard Seto doesn't listen to reason. From what you've told me about your encounters with him, I can see why."

Ryou fidgeted at the mention of Rosenburg's name. Yami looked at the White Druid. "Do not worry, my friend. We'll save your lover."

"Lover?"

"Seto has a collar on Ryou's lover. Ryou's lover was supposed to be put to death, but Rosenburg intervened and promised that if he did what Rosenburg asked, and then Ryou's lover's life would be spared."

"Who is Ryou's lover?"

"Me." Diana jumped to her feet when she saw Bakura enter the tent. Her hand flew to her dagger, but she relaxed as she watched Ryou and Bakura embrace tightly and affectionately. So Ryou and Bakura were in love and Rosenburg was forcing Bakura to do what he was doing because the Druid owed him a debt for saving his life.

"Bakura, why didn't you say anything about this? I could have and would have helped you." Diana said after the lovers released each other.

"It's not your business, Rose Duelist. You want to defeat me in a duel to save Rex and Weevil…go ahead." Bakura snapped. Ryou clutched his lover's arm and looked deep into his eyes. Bakura put a hand on Ryou's. "My love, thank you for bringing me here."

Diana looked at Yami. "What do we do now?"

"I'm sure my brother will come looking for you. Just stay with us until then. Bakura, I promise you will be freed from Rosenburg. The House of York will fall and my brother will sit on the throne."

"But Seto wants the throne." Bakura said.

"The Rose Duelist has already informed me of this. I intend to tell my brother when he arrives. You should go back to Rosenburg in case that bastard comes looking for you." Yami said.

Bakura nodded and kissed his love on the cheek before embracing him tightly. "Take care, my heart's desire." He turned to leave, but Diana stopped him.

"Bakura, if I defeat you in a duel, will that break the collar Rosenburg put on you?"

The Druid looked at her. "We shall see, Rose Duelist." He left and Ryou followed as far as the edge of the fog, then hurried back to Yami's tent.

Diana said back down in the chair and sighed heavily. "I don't think Yugi will come. He already has his future bride with him. What do I care?"

Yami chuckled. "You do care. Diana, I think you need to know the truth about this whole arrangement. You see, people seem to get confused about which Prince supposedly slept with three women. That rumor was originally about me, but for some reason, people seemed to start thinking it was about Yugi. I suppose it is because we are twins."

Diana blinked. "So you slept with three women at the same time?"

Yami laughed. "Oh God no. I have yet to sleep with anyone. I believe that rumor was started by a young servant who was angry that I fell in love with Lady Tea. Tea and I were very much in love and for a time, it seemed that we would someday wed. I even promised her in front of the entire kingdom that we would get married. But then Ryou and I went to investigate the theoretical revolt. It turned out that there really was no revolt. It was just a few young men looking to stir up trouble. I tried to resolve it and ended up getting captured by the infamous Bandits of the Rose."

"And they made you their leader?" Diana couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Yami smirked. "Not at first, but over time they learned to appreciate my leadership skills and so I became their leader. I wanted to return to Tea to let her know that I was alive and I would come for her, but then my father was poisoned and my brother was banished."

"So you were the one Tea was going to marry. But why was she promised to Yugi?"

"The people thought that if Tea couldn't marry one brother, then she should marry the other. We look alike so it didn't particularly matter to them." Yami said with disgust.

Diana slumped in her seat. "I feel awful about all the things I said to Yugi."

"Diana!" called a familiar voice. Diana jumped up, recognizing her pooka friend's voice. "Diamond Dust!" Running out of Yami's tent and into the clearing where the Bandits were, Diana caught sight of Yugi, Simon and Tea in the center of a semi-circle of Bandits. The silvery gray pooka jumped into Diana's outstretched arms. "Oh Diamond Dust! I was worried about you!"

"You were worried! Dammit, Diana, I must've worried a hundred years off my life wondering where you were." Diamond Dust snapped. Diana hugged the pooka close.

Simon threw up his hands. "Thank you God for protecting Diana for these thieves."

"What you you're callin' a thief, old man." Joseph grunted.

Tea approached Diana. "Thank goodness you're okay. I came looking for you and when I saw the mark of the Bandits of the Roses, I ran back to tell the Prince."

Diana smiled. "Thanks Tea. Oh I have a surprise for you. Someone wants to see you." She looked over her shoulder.

"Tea?" Yami came into the light of the clearing and dead silence followed. Diana stepped aside as Tea ran to embrace Yami. The couple wrapped themselves in a passionate kiss followed by tears of joy and relief.

Diana cuddled a surprised pooka as she watched to see Yugi's reaction. Her Prince was crying too. Yami released his sweetheart and approached his brother. "Yugi, I've heard about your accomplishments and I'm very proud of you. Father would be too. You'll make a great king, Henry."

The brothers embraced and everybody burst into rounds of introductions and explanations for what had been happening in the past. Food and drink was served and everyone ate together. Diana was happy that Yugi and Yami were together again. Now all she had to do was apologize to Yugi for her rude behavior.

While giving the brothers some time alone, Diana decided to talk to Tea. "So Tea, what will you do after the war?"

"I'll be with Yami. Whatever he wants to do after this war is over will be his decision. No matter what that is, I'll support it. If he wants to get married and maybe live in the country somewhere, then I'll gladly marry him. If he wants to continue to stay with the Bandits, then I'll stay too. They seem like good men and so friendly."

"Like a big family. That's what you and I both need I guess. Someone to love us. You're lucky to have had Simon to care for you."

"And you're lucky too, Diana." Tea replied. "You have Yugi. I was looking for you to apologize for what I said during our duel." She held out two White Rose cards. "You won them fair and square from me. Thank you for freeing me from Bakura's control."

Diana took the cards and nodded. "You're welcome. Now I suppose I should apologize to Yugi." She approached both brothers and waved shyly. "Hi guys."

"Angel…" Yugi said under his breath.

Yami looked at his twin and chuckled. "You gave her a pet name already, little brother?"

Yugi turned red for the first time. Diana smiled. "Yugi, can I speak with you alone?" Yugi nodded and stood to walk with her to a quiet spot away from everyone else.

"Yugi, I…I found out what really happened. Yami told me everything and I'm…I am so sorry for what I did and said. It just all sounded so real and…I just can't trust love sometimes. I mean if my own family can't love me, then—"

"Then I will fill this void in your heart, my Angel. I will do what I can to help you trust love. You know…" Yugi chuckled quietly. "I did get the line about loving you with every beat of my heart from my brother. He really did say that to Tea."

Diana punched him playfully on the arm. "You jerk! Thought you could try it on me, huh? See if it works…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, tasting the leftover rum. "It works, silly. Congratulations."

Yugi laughed and snaked his arms around her body. "I love you so much, my Angel. I hope you will always be with me."

"Can I? Without changing the future, I mean."

"I do not know. You have more knowledge about the future than I do." Yugi said.

Diana nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "What do we do about Rosenburg betraying Richard?"

"We should defeat Rosenburg first. Now that you have four White Rose cards, my armies stand a better chance against the Yorkist forces." He released her gently and kissed her forehead. "I must return to my men and march onward to meet Rosenburg's forces. Angel, I want you to be there and bring your dragon. We both know that Rosenburg has a Blue Eyes identical to yours. You must use it to defeat him."

"I…I have to defeat Bakura first. When I do, Rex and Weevil the first two Rose Crusaders will turn back to flesh and bone. Bakura turned them to stone after I won against them." Diana told him.

Yugi sighed. "If Rosenburg falls first then the Yorkist military will be shaken. Richard himself will have to come out of hiding and command the army. That should make him more vulnerable."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"I intend to. It's because of his persuasion that I was found guilty of my father's murder and exiled. I want to repay the favor." Yugi said in a dangerously low voice.

Diana sighed. "All right then, Henry. I'll go after Rosenburg for you."

Yugi kissed her cheek. "Tell Simon to accompany you." He turned and left her standing alone.

Diana sighed heavily. "At least defeating Rosenburg will free Bakura."

—_Diana is finally gonna confront Rosenburg. Now wouldn't that make you just a little bit nervous to confront the guy who almost raped you? Seriously, would it? Yugi now wants to kill Richard III. That actually is based on one particular event that happened in the real Wars of the Roses. The real Henry did kill the real Richard III…and I just gave you a free spoiler. –smacks self– See why you need to read my useless babbling…I stupidly give away stuff. Anyway, I am in the process of writing Chapter 11, so stay tuned._


	12. the Beginning of the War's End

—_Updating at lightning speed kinda hit a little speed bump called "history paper." I want to scream now, but it's all good…I have Chapter 12 ready for reading and reviewing. I listened to Sting, then Linkin Park, then Nickelback as I wrote this…heh. No flaming my taste in music please. The music kept me motivated. Okay, so Diana's decided to duel Rosenburg, yay! And we know that Yugi wants to kill Richard….big plus for Prince Henry if he succeeds._

**Chapter 12 – the Beginning of the War's End**

When Diana explained where Yugi had gone, Joseph and Tristan immediately jumped up and volunteered to go with him. Yami told them to sit down and shut up. "My brother knows what he is doing. I want Richard dead as well for what he did."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he poisoned King Edward himself." said Diamond Dust bitterly.

Diana sighed and picked up the pooka. "I'm going to challenge Rosenburg now."

Everyone looked at her speechlessly. Tea stood and asked, "Are you sure, Diana? Rosenburg is a powerful duelist."

"Diana's the Rose Duelist." Joseph replied, grinning widely. "She'll kick Rosenburg's ass from here to Spain and back."

"I hope so." Diana replied, still cuddling Diamond Dust. The pooka had become as comforting to her as the typical pet kitten that always butted its head against your arm and curled up in your lap. Diamond Dust didn't do those things, obviously, but she had that "pet kitten comfort" about her.

Yami sat next to Tea and said, "I have thought of an idea to get Rosenburg away from his troops and to duel with you, Diana."

"I'm willing to hear it, Yami." Diana said.

"Good." Yami began to explain his plan. Diana and Tea both thought it was awfully risky. Joseph insisted that Yami not go through with it and instead, let him go and drag Rosenburg into the forest by his 'damn slick hair.' Diana didn't need to tell him to shut up, because Tea did so for her.

—————

Meanwhile, Yugi's troops and Rosenburg's troops marched into battle at Bosworth Field, yet again. Ryou had snuck out of the Bandits' hideout to follow Yugi and give him some magical assistance. He called forth fiend-like monsters and ghosts from another world to battle side-by-side with the Lancastrian forces. The mixture of Lancastrians, monsters, and Lady Margaret's knights was almost overpowering for the Yorkists. They nearly retreated when Bakura appeared with Richard III himself.

Yugi received word from Ryou's white pooka that Richard was at the battlefield. The Prince unsheathed his sword and ordered his troops to herd the Yorkist forces back towards the wooded area. Yugi intended to sneak through the forest and catch Richard so that they could engage in a sword duel to the death. His plan was working as his troops backed the Yorkist forces towards the woodsand Richard and Seto separated themselves from the fighting briefly.

Richard was a big man with a head of black-gray hair and beady eyes almost hidden in the folds of fat on his face. He sort of looked like a bulldog and Seto took great pleasure in reminding Bakura of this fact.

"Rosenburg! What happened to my Rose Crusaders!" Richard growled, putting a giant hand on his small sword.

"Ha. Your Rose Crusaders?" Seto grumbled under his breath. He turned to Richard and said, "That Rose Duelist is more powerful than we recently thought, my lord. She already possesses four White Rose cards. But I assure you that I will capture her and take her as my own."

"Damn right you'll capture her. I want to see her blood spilt at my feet. I want to see her throat slit by your sword. I want to see her deck destroyed by your dragons." Richard snapped angrily.

Seto cringed. "I won't kill her. I want to take her again and again until she is nothing but my bruised slave. Killing her is something I will not do, Richard. Not even for you!"

Richard's face turned beet red from anger. "Rosenburg, if you don't kill her then I will! And once I'm king, you'll be the first person to test my new guillotine."

Without warning, Seto unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly at Richard's heart. He laughed and said, "I never wanted you to be king anyway, Richard. You were my financial ticket to entering this war. You and that bastard Pegasus were so unsuspecting when I promised to faithfully fight for you both. Well, guess what, Richard? I'm going to take the crown and make the Rose Duelist my queen. And you know where you'll be when this happens? Dead and buried under the manure pile outside the royal stables!"

"Christian!" Seto turned and saw Yami standing behind him. "Why don't you fight me? Wouldn't you rather see my blood on your sword?"

"Ha! Yugi…I had a feeling you'd return for more pain and suffering. So does Diana still hate you, Yugi? After that brainwashed bitch told her everything about your brother, the poor Rose Duelist had no love for you anymore. I hope that did the trick." Seto smiled wickedly.

Yami frowned, but was smiling inside. Seto had already fallen into his trap when he mistaken Yami for Yugi. "Come and get me, if you're strong enough." Yami said, running deep into the forest. Seto grunted angrily and ran after him.

Richard fell to the ground. "Praise God. Damn that Rosenburg. He dares to betray me, eh? Well, I shall send word to Pegasus about this."

"I don't think so, Richard." said an angry voice behind him. Richard struggled to his feet and was shocked to see Yugi standing there, sword glistening with passionate anger.

"B-b-but…Rosenburg just ran after you! How the hell—" he stopped and his eyes widened. "Alexander is alive."

"That's right, Richard. And now you will pay for what you've done. Draw your sword and face me like the loathsome bastard you are."

—————

Seto continued pursuing Yami until he lost sight of the spiky-haired, young man completely. He slowed to a walk, holding his sword ready in case of an ambush. He passed by a meadow and stopped when he saw Diana standing in the middle of it. He smiled lustfully and sheathed his sword. "Well, well. My prize has returned to me? I can be so much better than Yugi, Diana." he said as he walked towards her.

"I didn't come here for your bullshit, Rosenburg. I'm here to duel you." Diana snapped, readying her deck.

Seto stared her momentarily and then laughed. "Please, do you actually think I'll accept your challenge? I have to deal with a certain annoying Lancastrian Prince first, my lovely slave. Then I'll do with you what I wish."

As he turned and started to walk away, Diana gulped her breath and said, "Too bad…because if you win this duel, I'll surrender my body, soul and freedom to you. I'll devote my life to pleasing you however you want." She felt like throwing up now.

Seto stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her body hungrily. "Oh I have waited for months to hear you say that, Diana." He faced her and readied his own deck. They both summoned their deck leaders. Seto's was Rare Metal Dragon (2400/1200).

"Wow, I'm surprised your Blue Eyes isn't your deck leader, Rosenburg." Diana said. She summoned Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in defense mode.

"I want to see the look on your face when I destroy you with my great beast." Seto replied. "I play Lord of Dragons in attack mode." Lord of Dragons was only 1200 strong and 600 weaker than Gamma's defense. But Seto's turn wasn't over. "I also activate Flute of Summoning Dragon." A golden, dragon-shaped flute appeared in Lord of Dragons' hand. He blew on the flute and Seto summoned Luster Dragon (1900/1600) and his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Luster Dragon, attack her Magnet Warrior!" The sapphire colored dragon shot a beam of bluish flames from its mouth at Gamma was gone. Diana and Val both gulped their breaths at the same time when they realized who was going to attack next.

Seto smiled at Diana. "Now…Lord of Dragons, attack her deck leader directly!"

Diana was surprised and so was Val. Her life points were at 2800 now, but they could've gone down to 1000 if Seto had decided to attack with his Blue Eyes. Diana waited for Val to get up before asking, _"Why do you think he didn't attack with his better dragon?"_

"_I do not know. Perhaps he just wants to toy with us."_ Val answered.

"_Yeah that sounds so Rosenburg."_ Diana grumbled. She drew from her deck and played Jar of Greed, which allowed her to draw another card. "I play Mystic Tomato in defense mode and one card face-down."

Seto laughed. "So you're trying to scare me with vegetables now? That's so cute."

Diana stuck her tongue out. "Y'know a guy like you shouldn't say 'cute' because it's scary."

"Make all the smug comments you want, Diana. But I will have you." Seto drew and smiled. "I play Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode." The fiery beast that looked identical to the one Diana used in her duel with Tea appeared and fired a column of flames at Mystic Tomato, destroying it.

"Now you loose 500 life points, making your count 2300." Seto laughed.

"Thank you for realizing I can't count, jackass." Diana snapped angrily. "But I guess I should tell you about Mystic Tomato's special ability. I get to summon a dark monster to the field in attack mode." She intentionally left out the fact that the dark monster had to have 1500 or less attack points.

Diana summoned Black Cat Assistant (1400/1000). It was a female cat-human hybrid dressed in a long purple cloak and lavender dress. Black Cat Assistant also held a wand with a cat's eye on the top. "Now Black Cat Assistant, attack his Lord of Dragons!"

Black Cat Assistant aimed her wand and a ball of green light crashed into Lord of Dragons. Seto was down to only 3800 life points. But Black Cat Assistant had a special ability. "And now, I exchange a mere 400 life points so that my Black Cat can attack your deck leader directly." Seto clenched his teeth behind his lips as Black Cat Assistant attacked Rare Metal Dragon, making his life points go to 2400.

"_My life points are at 1900, Val. We can win this, I know it."_ Diana said. The magician turned and nodded to her duelist.

They both turned towards their opponent when they realized he was laughing. Diana cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What's so funny, Rosenburg?"

Seto finally stopped laughing and said, "You've been playing right into my hands, Diana. How I love that about you…so beautiful and so gullible. And soon to be so mine."

"The hell are you talking about, Rosenburg?"

"What makes you think I have one Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

Diana's heart stopped. "M-more than one…"

"Oh I love it when you voice trembles with fear." Seto drew and activated Pot of Greed and drew two more cards. "Now I activate my second Flute of Summoning Dragon. Now I can summon two more Blue Eyes to my field."

Diana gaped in shock, silence and horror as two more Blue Eyes appeared with the first. They all looked so similar to her own, but Diana would always recognize the kindly aura around her Dragon that these…monsters would never have. Seto also activated Polymerization and fused his three Blue Eyes White Dragons together.

Now Diana was staring into the three faces of a huge bluish white dragon that was twice the size of an ordinary Blue Eyes. Her precious Dragon was a midget compared to that thing. Seto smiled at the frightened look on Diana's face. "Diana, I want you to be the first person to see and be defeated by my most powerful beast. The legendary Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800).

"Blue Eyes Ultimate, attack her pitiful kitty cat!" Seto bellowed and all three heads shot a beam of blue-white light.

Suddenly, Val flew between them and cancelled out the Ultimate Dragon's attack. Seto blinked. "What the hell? How did she do that!"

"Valkyria's special ability won't allow you to attack other spellcaster monsters." Diana said.

Seto frowned hard. "Damn you…worthless whore. Oh well…Solar Flare Dragon is still on the field and that means that since my turn is over, you loose another 500 life points."

With 1400 life points, Diana could loose the duel with one breath from that Ultimate Dragon. But so long as Val was her deck leader, Diana's spellcaster monsters were safe. _I do have one card in my deck that can stop that thing,_ she thought. _It's a powerful ritual card that not a whole lot of duelists have._

"_Val, I think I can stop Rosenburg if I draw Blue Eyes Guardian Ritual."_

"_Draw it, my lady. I know you will. What does the card require?"_

Diana fidgeted a little. _"That's the bad part. It requires that I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl and Blue Eyes White Dragon in order to work. But I don't know where either card is in my deck."_

Val tightened her grip on her staff. _"Draw them, my lady. If you summon Dark Magician Girl then I shall protect her."_

Diana nodded. _I will,_ she thought, _I must…or Rosenburg gets everything. He'll get the throne, my sweet Dragon, and...me._

—_I made up Black Cat Assistant and Blue Eyes Guardian Ritual. Sounds likecool cards though, huh? Well…Diana has one Blue Eyes and Seto has three, which he combined into Blue Eyes Ultimate. (I love Ultimate Dragon…I have the Japanese version of that card and it's so pretty!) I'm a dragon freak, go away…xP – Diana loves her dragons too, but she has a special place for Valkyria, obviously. Now, will she draw the right cards and defeat Rosenburg? Who knows…dude, this sounds like that one episode from the show where Yugi is facing Kaiba on Pegasus's castle. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'd rather own the Japanese Yuugiou instead...! –dies laughing–_


	13. Guardian Mage and Satisfied Revenge

—_Rizu brings another Chapter. Yay! Rizu's going to shut up and listen to SGCred (since SG probably knows more about the Wars of the Roses than I do.) xD Darn United Kingdom -sniffles- I wanna go there, dude! Rizu loves traveling...x3 Lucky SG person…Okay anyways, to the fanfic…Diana needs to draw the right cards in order to kick bad guy ass. How much you wanna bet she draws them and defeats Rosenburg? Oh and I bet you can't guess who actually killed Yugi's father. (FYI: the title of the Chapter speaks for itself.)_

**Chapter 13 – Guardian Mage and Satisfied Revenge**

Richard laughed at the Prince. "So, you're showing some backbone, Prince? Only Edward's son would show this sort of strength when it matters most." He clapped his big, spongy hands. "Well done, your Majesty."

Yugi spat and gripped his sword tightly. "Spare me your praise, Richard. I've come to kill you for framing me."

"Yes…that's right. Blaming you for my murderous deed was brilliant wasn't it?"

The Prince's eyes widened. "Y-y-you killed my father…"

"That's right, boy. I poisoned your father's food and made sure my servant placed the evidence in your room. It was so simple and I loved doing it too. Unfortunately, had I known this damn war would erupt—"

"Of course a war would start, fool! My brother is a Yorkist!"

Richard stared in shock and disbelief at Yugi. "So…that's why my fellow Yorkists got involved. Alexander is a Yorkist."

"That's right, Richard." Yami came out of the shadows of the forest. "I am a Yorkist. With me supposedly gone, you were the next in line for the race to the throne. But my brother was named the rightful heir long before the poison touched our father's lips."

Richard frowned hard at him. "Alexander, so glad to see you still alive. What exactly did you do with Rosenburg?"

Yami smirked. "I only lured him away from you, Richard. The Rose Duelist will make short work of him."

"Ha! You think so? You both believe your precious Rose Duelist will succeed? I don't think so, Princes. Seto has a dragon that is three times more powerful than the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It is called the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and it is the strongest monster I have ever seen. There is no hope for your little Duelist."

Yugi gritted his teeth. "Yami, go check on Diana! If Seto wins, he'll try to rape her or worse." Yami nodded and ran off. Richard finally sheathed his sword, which looked like a toothpick in his hand.

——————

Meanwhile, Diana touched her deck, ready to draw her next card. Her Blue Eyes Guardian Ritual card was her last hope. _No way in Heaven or Hell I'm gonna let Rosenburg have my body,_ Diana thought as she shuddered at the memory of Seto straddling her hips when he was completely nude. _I'd rather see Henry—oh damn…_

Diana shook her head, blushing furiously. _Diana, you nasty bitch…don't think that stuff._ She took a couple deep breaths and looked up again at the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It growled wickedly at her and waved its huge tail back and forth, waiting and wanting to attack. Seto looked just as impatient as his Dragon.

Diana drew and nearly squealed at what she held. "I activate Graceful Charity! It allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Diana drew three cards and looked at them. She smiled. "I play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode to destroy your Solar Flare Dragon!"

Dark Magician Girl appeared beside Black Cat Assistant and shot a pinkish beam of light at Solar Flare Dragon. Seto's life points were now at 1900. Diana's life points went down to 1000 when she activated Black Cat Assistant's special ability and brought Seto's life points to 500.

"_Val! Once I get around his Ultimate Dragon, I'll win!"_ Diana said happily to her deck leader.

Val and Dark Magician Girl gave each other a high-five. _"We believe in you, my lady."_

"Your turn, Rosenburg. Oh and don't bother attacking my mages. Not only will Valkyria's special ability protect Dark Magician Girl and Black Cat Assistant, but Val's my deck leader and therefore, she can't be destroyed."

Rosenburg laughed. "You fool! Have you forgotten that your Valkyria represents your life points? You must have if you're going to risk her safety to save your other pathetic magicians."

Diana's face went pale. Val was at the front line of her magician troops which meant that Diana was a goner. _I have to think of something quick,_ she thought, _but what?_ A head of spiky red, black and gold hair caught her eye. She turned and saw Yami standing at the edge of the meadow. He was watching both Diana and Rosenburg.

Diana turned back to Seto as he drew and said, "Go my Ultimate Dragon and attack her deck leader directly! Make the Rose Duelist my prize!" Ultimate Dragon shot three beams of light, which all merged into one and aimed directly for Val.

"Activate Black Cat Assistant's final special ability!" Diana shouted. Before the Dragon's attack hit Val, thousands upon thousands of little black kittens wearing witch hats popped up out of thin air to form a wall of protection against the attack.

Yami leaned against a nearby tree and laughed. "It looks like your Dragon was stopped by an army of kittens, Rosenburg."

Seto growled at him. "Alexander…I should have known you were still alive." He clenched his hands into fists. "Damn furballs…"

Diana laughed too. "Looks like your Dragon isn't all that scary anymore Seto. I personally think the army of chibi kittens is kinda cute, but effective." Now that it was her turn again, Diana drew and jumped up and down with glee.

"Here's a creature you might remember, Rosenburg. I call forth my precious Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Diana said. Her own Dragon appeared and Yami was surprised at how small such a mighty creature looked compared to its fusion counterpart.

"Now I'll activate the card, Blue Eyes Guardian Ritual!" Diana held up the card and the sky turned dark and the clouds swirled above. "I offer Dark Magician Girl and my Blue Eyes White Dragon up to summon the most powerful mage in the world!"

Dark Magician Girl flew upward and Blue Eyes began to glow a brilliant blue light. The Dragon transformed into a streak of light and it spun around Dark Magician Girl faster and faster until the streak melted into the magician. When the light faded, there appeared an entirely different entity. She was a tall young lady with pale skin and bluish white hair with crystal blue eyes. She wore a sky blue breast plate and a white skirt with a cape that matched her breast plate color. She carried a book with a picture of the Blue Eyes on it.

"Rosenburg, this magician will seal your fate. This is _my_ ultimate creature and she is known as the Blue Eyes Guardian Mage." Diana frowned at him. Although she was tickled pink to see Seto cowering in fear. He must've felt the same way when she first laid eyes on his Ultimate Dragon.

——————

Yugi and Richard took their stands and Yugi charged at Richard and swung his sword, aiming to slash at Richard's big belly. But Richard blocked his slicing move. Yugi jumped back, whirled around and aimed for Richard's leg. Yet again, Richard blocked his attack. Yugi sheathed a dagger from his belt and stabbed at Richard's crotch. The big man took his sword up and slammed the hilt into Yugi's head. The Prince fell, partly unconscious and his head bleeding freely.

Richard laughed. "Didn't your father ever teach you how to fight, Henry? Or was he too busy teaching you how to rule with kindness and justice. Damned fool, Edward was. I will rule the British Empire with an iron fist! I shall make France and Spain and all of Europe fear my very name! Britain will be the most powerful country in the world."

Yugi regained consciousness in time to roll out of the way of Richard's sword stab. Yugi got to his feet, dizzy from his head wound. He charged in a zigzagging motion at Richard and slashed left, right left like a crazed person. Richard blocked each advance, laughing as he did so. Yugi became a flurry of attacks. Fist, foot, sword, dagger, teeth…anything to injure or kill Richard. But his anger combined with the dizziness from his wound and remorse for his father made Yugi fall over backwards in pain.

Richard walked over to the Prince and stepped on his foot, putting all his weight into it. Yugi screamed bloody murder as Richard then slammed his heel into his knee, snapping it like a twig. Richard suddenly stopped as he heard the retreat order being given. That sounded like one of his commanding officers!

"Bloody Lancastrians…well, no matter." Richard whispered to himself, watching Yugi twitch in pain. Richard slammed his sword directly into Yugi's stomach. The Prince's eyes bulged as he retched with his own blood.

Richard twisted his sword round and round, making Yugi scream in pain and his eyes tear. "Die painfully slow, Prince…just like your fa—" Richard stopped and released his sword to clutch at the wound in his side. Yugi's sword had found its target. Yugi left his life slipping away. I won't leave this world without seeing Diana one more time, he thought.

He removed his sword from Richard's side and Richard's sword from his stomach. Blood stained his clothes and the ground as Yugi struggled to his feet. Before the final blow, Yugi gurgled, "This…is for…my father…" And off went Richard's head.

——————

Seto recovered his wits quickly. He smiled at Diana. "You overlooked one thing, my dear. Your mage and my Dragon are equal in power with 4500 attack points each. They'll just end up destroying each other and this duel will end in a draw."

"Not when I use my Mage's special ability. It allows her to gain a 300 point power boost from every card with the word "dragon" in the title. So that means two Flute of Summoning Dragon cards, Solar Flare Dragon, Luster Dragon, your deck leader, Blue Eyes Ultimate, and Lord of Dragons…wow, Seto, that's an extra 2100 attack points. Which means Guardian Mage is now 6600 attack points strong! Say goodbye to your little Dragon!"

Rosenburg jumped backwards. "No! You can't! Please, Diana!"

"Too late, you jerk. This is finally payback for violating me, Christian Rosenburg. Guardian Mage, attack his Ultimate Dragon!" Guardian Mage aimed her book and a huge burst of rainbow light smashed into Blue Eyes Ultimate and destroyed it easily. The shockwaves from the blast made Seto fly three feet before falling to the ground in a defeated heap.

Diana jumped up and hugged Val. _"We did it! We did it, Val! You were right!"_

"_Yes, yes, yes! I knew you would be triumphant, my lady!"_ Val said excitedly.

Guardian Mage flew down to join their celebrating. Diana clung to her Guardian Mage. _"Thank you so much, Guardian. You were wonderful."_

"_You are welcome, Diana."_ the Guardian Mage said in a soft, gentle voice. It reminded Diana of how her mother used to speak to her.

Yami wandered over towards Seto, but stopped when he saw Bakura and Ryou approach too. Seto struggled to his feet and Bakura laughed at him.

"By your own decree, Rosenburg…you, a Rose Crusader, must now turn to stone."

Rosenburg took a step back. He frowned hard at the Druid. "You dare to speak that way to your master! I saved your Bakura and you still owe me."

Bakura put an arm around Ryou's waist. "With my love at my side again, I don't need you Rosenburg." The Druid's eyes glowed and Seto's body turned gray and hard.

Diana smiled. "Well, at least you two are together. I'm happy for you both; despite how much I dislike you, Bakura."

The Druid snorted. "And here I thought you'd thank me for releasing those two idiots from their stone fate."

"Two idiots…you mean Rex and Weevil? You freed them?"

"I'm not without a heart. It's a cold one, but still a heart." Bakura replied.

"Rose Duelist!" Diana was partly surprised to see Rex come forward, but her eyes widened when she saw Simon with him and both of them carrying a bloody, half-dead Yugi. Yami was immediately concerned and made them put his brother down. He held his brother and said, "Yugi! Brother, please don't leave me."

Yugi stared up at his twin and smiled. "Alex…Father was poisoned by Richard…just as Diamond Dust suspected." He winced at the pain in his stomach. "Alex, Father has been…avenged. Richard is dead. The war...it's finally over. We won…"

Diana ran to them and knelt down. "Henry…"

Yugi turned to look at her. "Angel, did you…defeat Seto?"

Diana nodded and clutched his hand. Yugi smiled and held her hand as tightly as his fading strength would allow. "I will…never forget you…Angel. You have…meant the world…to me."

"Henry…it'll be okay. We'll get you some medical help. It'll be okay…it'll…" Her voice trailed away as his eyes closed and his grip slackened to nothing. She released his hand and crawled back in shocked sadness.

"Henry!" Yami shook his brother gently. Tears rained from his eyes as he cuddled his brother close. "My brother…my innocent brother…"

Diamond Dust, Liam, Tea, Joseph and Tristan came into the meadow just as Bakura and Ryou had left. Simon told them not to get any closer. Diamond Dust and Liam went to Diana.

"Diana?" Diamond Dust said. She saw Yami holding Henry's dead body and gasped. "Oh dear Lord, please…"

"Diamond Dust…" Diana sobbed. She picked up the pooka and buried her face in the creature's fur. "He's gone…"

Tea covered her mouth to silence her gasp. Tears pricked at her eyes as Joseph said in a low voice, "The last Prince of Lancaster is dead."

Diana shook her head as she continued to cry into Diamond Dust's fur. _He can't be gone,_ she thought. _Oh Yugi…this can't be how it's supposed to end. It just can't be…_

—_I love my reviewers…heh…not literally but you get the idea. I got a kick out of reading the one from Sara, Kay and all their buddies. xD_

_Swift: heee…yes I am evil…cliffhangers are my friends…(man i hope "swift" is right...please smack me if it's wrong)_

_SG: x) Rizu's grandparents are from the UK (Rizu's a born and raised American though o.o) – yes I saw your profile, Rizu is not nosy. Rizu left a review on Shy but Sweet Wanting – probably already knew that by now, but yeah…_

_Those are just particular people who stand out in my mind. Rizu is hyped up on Mountain Dew and needs to get that energy out into the next Chapter…so bye for now!_


	14. Peace at Last

—_Another Chapter has been completed. We are nearing the end and that means the big moment between Yugi and Diana. The big romantic moment that I had to edit because it's a rated R fanfic. Of course if anyone wants to read the uncut version of the romantic moment…look me up on – I also have a drawing I did of Diana on there too. So if anyone who reads this wants to see what Diana basically looks like and the uncut version of her sexual moment with Yugi…just e-mail me. (My e-mail is on my user ID page – whatever it's called.)_

**Chapter 14 – Peace at Last**

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Tristan asked after a few minutes.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Joseph asked angrily. "We go to Lady Margaret and tell her that Yugi died fighting Richard and Yami's still alive."

"We're supposed to tell her this just after she found out that we won the war?" Rex asked.

"Who would celebrate the end of the war at a time like this?" Joseph snapped bitterly.

"Stop it!" Simon shouted at them. "Shame on all of you for bickering over a dead man's body. Especially the Prince's body! You ought to know better than that."

Ignoring them all, Yami took a strip from his cape and wrapped it around his brother's wound, which was still bleeding. He then laid Yugi in a dignified manner. The Prince's sword was laid upon his chest and stomach, flat edge down and his hands were clasped around the sword's hilt. Diana had seen pictures in history books of dead kings laying on their death beds in this position. But she never once thought of seeing her Prince this way.

Rex came over and sat down beside her. "Some happy ending this turned out to be."

Diana said nothing and only cuddled Diamond Dust. The pooka looked at Rex. "The Prince fought bravely against the Yorkists. He's wanted to kill Richard ever since he was banished from British soil."

"You realize that because he was banished, Yugi won't be allowed to be buried in British soil."

"Screw the damn banishment!" Diana snapped. She literally dropped Diamond Dust—who snorted in protest—and ran over to where Yugi lay. Tea embraced her own lover as he hid his tear-stained face in his hand.

"Yugi, you can't die! Everyone's preached to me about how I have this amazing power and I hate it." Diana's eyes filled with tears again. "I'm sick of everyone saying that I have to do what-the-hell-ever in order to use my power. But I don't know…I just don't know what to do." She leaned down and buried her face in his neck. "But I do know that if my power is that great, then maybe I can save you." she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

_I don't need Val to make this happen,_ she thought. _If I truly do have all this great power, then I can use it myself._ Diana concentrated as hard as she could and believed with all her heart that Yugi would live again and hold her in his arms. She felt her skin tingle like someone had brushed a feather against it. Her whole body was enveloped in a dim light.

Everyone present watched in awe and amazement. Joseph, Tristan and Simon's jaws all dropped at once. Simon took a step forward to stop Diana, but Yami held up his hand. The Druid stayed where he was.

"Let Diana work her magic. I think she might be able to save my brother." Yami said quietly.

Diana's glow brightened to the point where everyone had to shield their eyes. The light was warm and caring and full of undying love. It was everything Diana wanted Yugi to be again. Diana was the only one who could see through her own light. Her heart fluttered as Yugi's chest started to rise a fall slowly. His hands twitched at feeling his sword at hand. Diana kissed his soft lips and the color returned to his cheeks.

Finally the glow died away and everyone could see again. Yugi was still lying in the same position. Diana felt almost completely drained of her strength. She held her head in both hands to see if the world would stop spinning. When it didn't, she blacked out and fainted over Yugi.

When she fell on him, he grunted. Yami blinked at this and knelt to check his brother's vital signs. His crimson eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. "I…I don't believe it. Yugi's alive."

"Alive! Are you sure, Yami?" Tea asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Look at him. His skin color is coming back and I can see him breathing."

"Maybe we ought to try and wake him up, ya think?" Rex suggested.

As if in answer to that question, Yugi's eyes twitched and then opened slowly. He waited for his eyes to focus clearly before trying to rise. He suddenly that Diana was lying on top of him as was his sword. Yugi slipped his sword out from under Diana and held her in his arms.

"Brother, you're all right!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi looked at his twin. "I was dead, wasn't I, Alex?"

Yami laughed as tears came to his eyes. "Yes my brother. But Diana revived you."

"If she's so powerful, how come she didn't save me and Weevil in the first place?" Rex asked angrily. When everyone gave him a dirty look, he took a couple steps back and shut his mouth.

Diamond Dust was the one to answer his question, "No one, not even Diana, knew about the great power she had. We knew the Rose Duelist was powerful, but we never realized she was this powerful."

"This is just out of curiosity, Diamond Dust, but would Diana be able to go back to her own time on her own?" Tea asked.

The pooka shook her head. "Only the Red and White Rose cards can take Diana home again."

"That place is not her home." Yugi whispered, still cradling Diana in his arms. He kissed her forehead tenderly and she gave a sweet, little giggle in her sleep. Yugi couldn't help, but crack a smile at such an adorable sight.

He stood, carrying Diana and said, "Let's go home."

Yami smiled. "Let's get you on the throne, brother."

——————

One day saw them halfway to the castle. Lady Margaret received word that after the Yorkists heard of Richard's death, they surrendered and called for a meaning of peace. Diana had still not awakened and Yugi was worried for her. Yami shooed his brother off to meet with Lord Crawford to discuss the peace terms. Yami, Tea, Diamond Dust and Simon took turns watching over Diana in hopes she would wake.

On the sun set of the first day that Yugi had gone, Diamond Dust was watching over Diana. She was curled up next to Diana's body and purred like a cat. She truly did care about the Rose Duelist and was more worried about Diana than even the Prince was. Simon knew it and felt that it was time to have a talk with his bonded friend.

"Diamond Dust?" said the Druid as he entered Diana's tent. The pooka was still curled up next to Diana with her head on the Duelist's arm. "Diamond Dust…" Simon began, "Perhaps its time to bond you to someone else."

The pooka snapped her head up to look at him. "After you and I have been bonded for twenty years? I don't think so, Simon. Not only are we bonded together, but we are best friends."

"I realize that, Diamond Dust. But what if this new person was Diana? Would you like to be bonded to Diana?" Simon asked.

The pooka continued to stare at him. She looked at Diana and sighed. "I admit that…one does grow…attached to her."

Simon chuckled softly. "Also, I don't have long to live. Oh I will live for…oh, ten or twenty years more, but do you really want to die that soon? Especially since you're such a healthy pooka."

Diamond Dust smirked and butted her head against Diana's elbow. "We'll have to ask her from permission first."

Loud talking and arguing echoed into the tent and Simon frowned as he walked outside to see what was going on. A couple of Bandits had found Weevil wandering around the forest. Everyone was deciding what the heck to do with the little buggy weasel.

Simon approached and listened as Weevil begged to be spared for some sort of punishment. "Please your Majesty…don't give me the guillotine! Or the noose…or even the—"

"Calm down, Weevil." Yami said. "My brother will not kill either of you."

Rex looked at Yami and asked, "So me and Weevil aren't going to the dungeon for treason or anything, right?"

Weevil smacked him on the shoulder. "Now we are, you idiot!"

"Maybe some time in the dungeon will help them respect authority." Tristan said to Joseph who nodded in agreement.

Yami looked at them out of the corner of his eye. "That is for my brother to decide, Tristan. But if it were me, I would at least give you both a bit of land and a big house."

"And servants! Oh, and women!" Weevil said grinning lustfully.

Tea made a face and encircled her arms around Yami's shoulders. "Ew, gross little bug."

"You're a pervert, Weevil. I've already got a girl, thanks. Maybe I'll get her some servants or a cat. Serena keeps begging me for a cat to catch mice."

"How can anybody like you, Rex?" Joseph asked. Rex frowned at him, but said nothing.

——————

Yugi returned the next day with a huge escort of Lancastrian and Yorkist knights. He told them that he had sent invitations to many people to invite them to the crowning ceremony. "I have invited all of you to attend as well. Now…where is my Angel?"

"Yugi?" Diana had already awakened and was walking towards them. Yugi immediately ran to her and scooped her into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder and began to cry.

"Henry, Henry! You're alive! I'm so glad you're okay."

"It was because of your great power that I am standing here today. I love you. I want you to be there when I am crowned king."

"The war's over?" Diana hugged him tightly. "That's great, Henry. And yes…I want to see you crowned." Yugi laughed with joy and kissed her neck and ear.

He turned and said to everyone, "Let us depart for the castle! The ceremony preparations are under way and the celebration will begin tomorrow!"

——————

It was nightfall by the time the band of Bandits, knights and royalty arrived at the castle. Diana was asleep again and Yugi carried her to his room. He laid her down in his bed and felt a clinging tightness in his trousers at seeing his beloved sleeping peacefully on his bed. Yugi shook his head free of the sexual thoughts she was causing him.

While she was asleep, Yugi stripped of his garments and fetched his night clothes from the giant oak wardrobe near the bed. He looked over his shoulder, half expecting Diana to be awake and staring lovingly at his nude form. _The one time I want her to see me the most,_ he thought, _and she's asleep! Ah well…I can admire her as she sleeps._

Yugi remembered the room very well. The servants of the castle had kept it clean despite how long he'd been gone from it. The red canopy bed strung with satin curtains and crimson bedsheets of silk was so inviting, especially with Diana. The off-white pillows were made of lace and feather-soft to the touch. Yugi took out a long nightshirt of light cotton that was dyed dark gray. He walked over to the bed without dressing and carefully climbed into bed without disturbing Diana.

_She'll probably be scared and angry if she finds me naked,_ he thought and pulled on the nightshirt. He pulled at the braid in her hair. She gave a groan and rolled over on her back. Then she sat up to take in the room. When Diana saw Yugi lying beside her in his nightshirt, she squeaked and jumped off the bed.

"H-Henry…wh-where…"

"You look tired, Angel. Come and lay with me." Yugi gestured to the bed.

"Um…I, uh..." Diana's voice stopped working.

Yugi pulled the covers over him and said, "Don't worry, Angel. Nothing will happen without your consent."

Diana slipped off her shoes and cape and walked reluctantly over to lie down in the bed. The same bed as Henry! Did this count as sleeping with him? She wasn't technically "sleeping" sleeping…just sleeping. Once she'd snuggled into the covers, Yugi pulled her close and lay on his back so she could rest her head against his shoulder.

"What happened to the other White Rose cards?" Diana asked.

"Ryou delivered the two that Bakura had to me and part of my deal with Lord Crawford was for him to hand over his two White Rose cards, which oddly enough were supposed to be Rosenburg's." He felt Diana's body tense at that name.

"Please, Henry…never mention his name when we're like this."

Yugi rolled over on his side to hold her even closer to him. "Forgive me, Angel. I'm sorry for everything he did to you."

"I'm scared of it."

"Yes I know. He had no right to even think of raping you."

"No…that's not what I was talking about. I meant…making love. I'm scared of it now."

Yugi stroked her hair and kissed her. "Diana, I would never do that without your permission. I am nothing like Rosenburg."

Diana pushed her tongue into his mouth and explored the territory. Yugi moaned quietly and massaged her lower back, wanting more but not daring to ask. When she broke away form the kiss, they were both panting. Diana said, once she'd gotten her breath back, "I know you wouldn't, Henry. That's why I love you. Because you love me honestly and truly right back. You gave me hope and strength when I never thought I'd have it again. And you showed me love. That's what I needed more than anything else."

Yugi smiled and nipped her nose playfully. His eyes closed halfway as he said, "More than anything in the world, Diana, I wanted to give you love. I wanted to fill the hole in your heart left by your parents."

My parents…" she whispered. "It can't be that big of a difference if I stay."

Now Yugi was the one to tense. _Diana wants to stay,_ he thought happily. _I could make her my queen! We could rule the British Empire together. We could have such beautiful children._ He blushed at the thought of Diana pregnant with his children.

"What is it, Henry?" Diana asked.

"N-Nothing, Diana." Yugi kissed her again and held her close, even when they both fell asleep.

—_I edited that scene so badly. They did just a bit more than kiss. Not a whole lot and I completely deleted the sex scene between Tea and Yami. So if you want to read the uncut version of Chapter 14…e-mail me and I shall send you the link._

_Sara – glad you admire Diana. Sorry I scared ya – xD I meant to scare people. Hee!_

_Swift – I meant to leave out the "tales" part, because I'm lazy like that. –teehee- Yes! Another cliffhanger! But not on this chapter – I gave you a break dearie._

_SG – xD pointless droning is good…I'm doing it right now. Ha! I am a born and raised American…I love travel and my grandparents go on and on about how they've loved the UK since they were children. They just moved from Dublin to close to Canterbury. I might go to England with my college history class for a study term program. Yay! I hope I have the money! Don't worry about the nonsense…I do it all the time and people have to constantly say to me: "Liz, shut up! You're babbling!" O.o_

_DarkShadow – Shy? Aww, you shouldn't be shy about reviewing. I'm not scary…well…not that scary. –smiles sweetly- Okay, that is scary…anyway, glad you liked it. Valkyria is one of my favorite monsters, but my most favorite would have to be Blue Eyes White Dragon just because I am a complete dragon nutcase. –teehee– I need Buster Blader or King of Swamp to play my Dark Paladin in duels. –sniffles–_


	15. Henry's Coronation

—_Gah! It's almost done! Red Rose Angel will soon be complete and at the asking of I think two reviewers…there might be a sequel. Since nobody really knows what the heck happened to Bakura and Ryou. When I say "might be a sequel" then I'd like to emphasize "might" since I don't know if there will be one. Okay, so now Yugi's gonna be king. I gotta tell you, they don't just put the crown on his head. No…he has to have a coronation, which I had to make up the stuff they say and especially the scenery since I've never been in a church in Britain before…_

**Chapter 15 – Henry's Coronation**

The day of the crowning ceremony—called a coronation as Diana remembered—had arrived. Diana and Tea were taken with Lady Margaret to be fitted in ceremonial dresses. Diamond Dust followed Diana everywhere and was bit giddy today. Diana scooped the pooka into her arms, but had to put her back down when each lady was measured for dress size.

"Lady Tea, I saw a servant carry your favorite dress out of your room in tatters and rags. What happened?" Lady Margaret asked.

Tea blushed and smiled shyly. "Yami and I consummated our love last night."

Diana did remember waking up during the middle of the night, hearing Yami and Tea scream. "I figured so…I heard you screaming Tea." She bit back a giggle.

"What about you? Didn't you and Yugi share an experience too?" Diana's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly.

Lady Margaret laughed softly. "Edward and I raised both of our sons to be gentlemen. I taught Alexander and Henry proper manners and how to court a lady. Edward taught them both to rule with justice for every subject."

"I told Henry he would make a great king." Diana replied, more to herself than Margaret or Tea. A few servants brought out many dresses in each of the ladies' sizes. Lady Margaret chose a beautiful dark red dress laced with gold embroidery and white ruffles around the sleeve hems and collar. Tea picked out a purple dress with a low neckline and off-white frills around the bottom hem.

Diana didn't know which of her dresses that Henry would like best. She supposed it didn't matter anyways. But she didn't find any gown to her liking. But then she saw a beautiful white dress with a beige vest and brown embroidery around the sleeve hems and skirt hem. "I'd like that one."

"It's a little plain, Diana. You should choose something more formal." Tea suggested, trying on her own dress.

"No. I want this one. It's beautiful. I don't really care what I'm wearing and I know Henry certainly won't." She tried it on and a couple servants pinned it up in the sleeves and around the waist. Diana's mind wandered to the big decision she would have to make. _To stay,_ she thought, _or not to stay? If I leave, what will happen to Yugi? If I do decide that…what if…he's reborn in my time? But then he'd be a little kid! I think. I don't know…_

——————

Meanwhile, Yugi, Yami, and the other young men were also getting fitted for the coronation. Joseph and Tristan weren't used to getting all sorts of attention from so many servants, especially when it came to getting fitted. "Get your hands off me! I can put my own pants on!" Joseph protested.

"Settle down. They're just doing what they're paid to do." Yami replied. He was dressed in a dark red shirt with a flowing dark blue cape and matching pants. He turned to his brother who was dressed in a beige, cotton, long-sleevedshirt under a black tunic and matching pants and cape. Gold embroidery decorated Yugi's tunic and trimmed the edges of his cape perfectly. It was no wonder Diana was so in love with him. (takes a minute to drool)

"Brother, why the long face?" Yami asked his twin. "You won the war and soon you will be crowned King of the British Empire."

Yugi's eyes were half closed as he stared out the window. A hawk circled lazily over the forests beyond the castle. Yami tapped his brother on his shoulder and Yugi snapped back to reality, "Huh, yes brother?"

Yami chuckled. "Thinking of someone? Perhaps a girl with incredible powers and pretty red hair, eh?"

Yugi blushed slightly. "I love Diana. But she does not belong in our time. If she stays, it could alter history. At least from what Simon has said."

Yami nodded. "This is true." He was silent for a second and then asked, "If she wanted you to decide for her, what would you do?"

The Prince-soon-to-be-King thought about that. "Well…if she truly wanted me to make the decision for her, then I would tell her…to return home."

Alexander was slightly surprised by this. "Is that so, little brother? Why? I thought you loved Diana…you'd really tell her to leave you?"

Yugi hung his head. "I would. By staying, she would cease to exist in the future. Therefore, she wouldn't be able to come back in time to help us."

Yami cocked an eyebrow. "That sounds confusing."

Henry shrugged. "I suppose so. It's her decision, Alex, not mine. I love her and want her to stay at my side forever." His thoughts wandered to last night and he gave a wide grin. "I truly do hope she stays."

——————

The time of the coronation had finally arrived. Diana was very nervous. She had to stand near the alter where Yugi was to be crowned and give a speech to her Prince! Yami and Simon had to give speeches too. As she, Simon, Diamond Dust, and Tea rode in Lady Margaret's carriage, Tea told Diana, "Don't be afraid, Diana. Think of how Yugi must feel. He has to give a big speech during banquet."

Lady Margaret nodded. "After the coronation, there will big feasting, dancing, and all kinds of festivities, Diana."

"D-dancing?" Diana turned red. _Will Henry ask me to dance with him?_ Diamond Dust curled up in Diana's lap for comfort. She was startled back a roar of applause and cheering. Diana looked out of the carriage and saw the biggest crowd of people she had ever seen. Banners displaying the Red Rose of Lancaster flapped in the slight breeze that brushed across the people.

The Cathedral was almost as big as the castle itself. Stained-glass windows reflected the sun and the bell tower echoed with the ringing of the huge church bells. Lady Margaret was the first to exit the carriage with Simon escorting her down the aisle of cheering subjects. They all shouted, "Hail! Hail Queen Margaret!"

"Do I get out now?" Diana asked.

Tea nodded. "Go on." Diana gulped as Diamond Dust climbed to her shoulder. Diana exited the carriage and would have tripped if Tea hadn't gripped her arms. Diana muttered a thank you to her as she walked down the aisle of people. She couldn't help, but smile as everyone shouted, "Look! The Rose Duelist!"

Some were calling, "All hail the Rose Duelist!"

Others shouted, "Hail Lady Diana Sapphire, hail!"

Suddenly, Joseph came up to walk beside Diana. He whispered to her as they entered the Cathedral—which was a bit quieter than outside, "It's a rule to escort the ladies. I needed somebody to escort."

Diana nodded and hooked her arm around his elbow as Margaret was doing with Simon. The Cathedral was even bigger than Diana thought. Rows and rows of pews sat on either side of the red carpeted aisle. White columns draped in red roses sat at the very end of the pews to hold up the roof. The alter was decorated in a dark crimson carpet and the throne was made of dark brown, shiny wood with a red cushion and upon the cushion was a golden crown adorned with rubies, diamonds, and emeralds. Next to the crown was a golden scepter with a golden ball decorated with dark colored gems that Diana didn't recognize.

The Cardinal stood next to the throne wearing his traditional garments. He bowed in greetings to Lady Margaret and Simon. He bowed to Diana and said, "You are commended for you victory, Rose Duelist."

"Thank you, sir." Diana said and curtsied. She and Joseph stood next to Margaret and Simon. Tea was escorted in by Tristan and Weevil walked in alone. Rex was walking with a pretty young girl with long brown hair and soft green eyes. _That must be this Serena he was talking about,_ Diana thought. The girl smiled at Diana and bowed her head. Rex waved to them and they stood in position.

Suddenly, the cheering died down to murmurs and excited gibber. Diana looked toward the door and squeaked when she saw Yugi enter the Cathedral with his brother just two steps behind him. Diana turned slightly red at how very sexy Yugi looked in his formal outfit. Following the two Princes were three knights and then the people shuffled into the Cathedral and took their seats. Yugi walked up to the throne and bowed to the Cardinal. The Cardinal took both scepter and crown in hand. Yugi turned around and stood at the throne, but he did not sit yet.

Yami turned to face the people. "Friends," he said in a loud voice. "It is good to return to you all after being gone for so long. I have been in hiding with the legendary Bandits of the Roses. The Bandits have come to depend on me as their leader. This is but one of the two reasons why I am the one to take the throne. The second reason is the dying wish of my justly father, King Edward. He requested that it be my brother, Henry that would be his heir instead of me. Now I bear no grudge against my brother. He will be a good king and he knows that I will be far happier with the Bandits of the Roses." He then turned to face Yugi and knelt on one knee. "My men and I are in your service. Just as we have always been."

Yugi nodded and smiled at his brother. Yami stood and went to stand with Tea. Simon looked at Diana and then walked over to where Yami had been standing and faced the people. "I represent those of magic and myth that found by our side during the war. The Prince bravely led us all into battle and those of the Third and Fourth Race commend him for his leadership and will always be there for any human in need of protection. My pooka and I have been with the royals since Edward was crowned in this same Cathedral years ago and in this same Cathedral where he and Lady Margaret were wed. We shall both continue to serve the Crown until our dying day. I only pray that is not in the near future."

Diana gulped. She hadn't had too much time to prepare and was a bit nervous as she came to stand where Simon had. She glanced over her shoulder at Yugi who was smiling and nodded encouragingly at her. Diana turned to face the people and took a deep breath. She had to remember to speak loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"When I was brought into this time, I honestly did not know what would happen. But of course no one really knew what would happen during the War. Henry was the one who helped me discover my true power. My eyes have always been open to the bad side of reality, but now I can see the good in life as well as the bad. I've experienced both the good and bad during the time that I've been here. Now that we have the Red and White Rose cards, I will be able to return to my own time period. But…" She turned around and looked at Yugi.

"But I don't know if I want to go home or not." Diana said, more to him than anyone else. Yugi tensed, wanting so badly to run to her and embrace her tightly, but he would have to wait until they were completely alone.

Diana turned back to the people. "Everything I've experienced here has felt like a dream. A dream that I hope to never wake up from and hope to keep dreaming. But nothing bad ever happens in dreams. Still, I hope my time here never ends. But I don't want to change the future." Diana bowed and returned to her spot next to Joseph.

The Cardinal took a step forward and said, "God has given us so many things to be thankful for. Our health, our lives, the people we love, and a place to live. Justice has been served and the Lord shall take care of those who died to put our Prince on the throne. God smiles down upon us today for now Henry Tudor shall take his rightful place as King of all Britain."

Yugi sat down on the throne as the Cardinal stood beside the throne and gave the crown to him. Yugi held the crown above his head and said, "I promise to serve Britain and her people for all of my days." He slipped the crown on his head and the Cardinal bowed to him, giving him the scepter. The Cardinal knelt on one knee. Diana and the other guests knelt too. The people sitting in the pews bowed their heads and those still outside knelt as music filled the church with a song that was very pretty, but Diana didn't recognize it.

——————

Everyone started to travel towards the castle for the outdoor festivities. Yugi, Diana, Yami, Tea and Diamond Dust rode in the same carriage back to the castle. Once they were all in the carriage, Diana put her head on Yugi's shoulder and sighed with relief. "I hate speeches. I am not a public speaker."

Yugi put his arm around her waist. "So what will your decision be, Angel?"

Diana made a thinking noise in her throat and nuzzled his shoulder. "I don't know yet. I don't want to think about it today. Today is supposed to be all about you, Henry."

"King Henry…" Yami teased, holding Tea's hand.

"What will you do now, brother?" Yugi asked.

"The Bandits and I will return to the forests, patrolling and keeping it safe. You need not worry about me, Henry. I shall keep in good health."

"I'll make sure you do." Tea said.

Yami looked at her. "Tea…I don't want you to—"

"I don't want you to leave me again, Alex. I can be useful out there. What if one of your men becomes ill or injured? Simon's taught me many medical techniques and showed me different plants that can heal special wounds." Tea said.

Yami squeezed her hand. "If that's what you truly want, then that's all I want. I want you to be happy, Tea."

"You can steal that line too." Diana muttered teasingly to Yugi. Both brothers just laughed.

—_Henry is now king. Diana has still yet to make her decision. Oh don't worry…she will in the next chapter. I'm still keeping people in suspense so they'll keep coming back for more. Yay!_

_SG – OH. MY. GOD. I want to thank you so much for giving me information on what happens at coronation ceremonies. I would not be able to get any of the ceremony right without your info. so thank you, thank you. –hails SG– xD Thanks so much, for the fourth time…heh…_

_Jaded – glad you like it…seriously, who wouldn't want to stay with a hottie like Yugi? xDD –votes to replace Diana with herself– lol_

_koolkitty – I'll send the uncut version on an attachment…glad you like the fanfic._

_((Where the hell is Swift?)) D- oh there you are! Swift – trust me…the end is probably in the next chapter…I think O.o_

_DarkShadow – O.O' wow, dearie…gimme your Buster Blader – lol – I've already got Horus too –snuggles Horus– heh, glad you like it_

_Sara and company - No don't wet yourselves...bless you all for reading it together. (make the boys read it themselves) xD_


	16. the Choice is Made

—_I must bid you all farewell…no I'm not leaving FanFiction! Are you crazy! Unless they ban me or something, which I hope doesn't happen…again…anyways, Diana finally makes her choice whether to stay or not. By the way, I edited the scene between Diana and Yugi, so I remember everybody who wanted the last uncut scene. I'm sure those same people want this one, so I shall be sending it to those people. If I missed giving the last uncut scene to you, let me know you want that one and this one._

**Chapter 16 – the Choice is Made**

Music and waving banners filled the air of the castle gardens as people flocked to join their new King for food and drink. After the celebration, Yugi's first duty as King was going to be to send Weevil and Rex to the dungeon for a month. Though they had willingly pledged their loyalty to serve the British Empire and its king, the fact that they had been traitorous Rose Crusaders through out the War still remained. Yugi would have thrown them in the dungeon for longer, but he was in a very good mood right now.

Diana was enjoying herself through the festivities. She had to be taught a few dance steps before she was fully able to dance without stepping on anybody's foot. Before the big banquet ceremony, Yugi asked took Diana to dance and commanded that the musicians play something relaxing and soothing so that he and Diana could dance close together. Yami and Tea and Rex and Serena joined them. Soon other couples followed suit until almost everyone was slow-dancing.

"Do you like this, Diana?" Yugi whispered to her.

"This has been the best day of my life. I'm so happy, Henry."

Yugi smiled. "I am glad that you are happy."

"I was told you're going to give a speech at the beginning of the banquet. Hopefully it'll be a modest speech, your Highness." Diana teased.

The King chuckled. "Yes…and it is 'your Majesty' now." he nuzzled his nose against hers and she giggled, blushing furiously.

——————

Everyone sat down at an enormous table that had been brought outside and was surrounded by huge torches twice the size of Diana's head. The sun was setting and everyone sat down to have their feast. Yugi, being the King, sat at the head of the table. Diana sat at his left with Lady Margaret, Diamond Dust and Simon. Yami, Tea, Joseph, Tristan, Rex and Serena, and Weevil all sat on the King's right.

After everyone else had been seated, the entire table was washed with silence. Yugi stood and cleared his throat. All who sat at the table looked to him and Diana thought she saw the King blush. The torches flickered and reflected beautifully off the gems in Yugi's crown.

"My friends, I hope to follow in my father's footsteps and become as good of a king to you and all of Britain as he once was. My brother once told me that my father would be proud of me and it was his wish that I inherit the throne. Well, I stand before you now as your king in completion of my father's dream. It is a great honor and I will serve you as justly as I can. But I feel as though I must confess something. Between the times of my brother's supposed death and the beginning of the War, there were rumors spread that Lady Tea and I were to be married. In fact, when my brother was supposedly dead, Tea was promised to become my wife."

Tea fidgeted and held Yami's hand. Diana licked her lips, nervous about what Yugi would say next. Yugi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "But…as you can all plainly see. My brother, Alexander, is alive and well, praise God. So he and Tea shall remain together for all eternity. I realize that a king needs a queen and still I have cancelled my marriage to Lady Tea. The reason is that I have found someone else."

Those who already knew of Yugi's romance with Diana stared at her. Diana felt her cheeks grow hot from all the embarrassment. Yugi chuckled lightly to himself. "I am not ashamed to say that I love Diana Sapphire with all my heart and soul. I declare to the entire kingdom! I love her so very much and will do everything in my power to make her happy." Now he looked directly at Diana. "No…I don't love her. I adore her and no other young lady will ever mean as much to me as she does."

Diana just stared at him. She felt like she was going to cry happy tears. She jumped up and hugged him. Everyone stared shockingly at them. Not because of what Yugi had said, but because Diana jumped up and hugged him. No one was allowed to lay a hand on the King without his permission. But they let the matter drop as the food was brought out and Yugi and Diana sat down. Food of all sizes and ranges were brought out on trays of silver and wine was poured from huge pitchers and jugs.

There was excited talk among the people about whether Diana was going to stay in their time period and become their queen or not. Some thought that it was a sure thing that she would stay, but others were worried that by staying, she might hurt history itself. About halfway through the meal, Simon motioned to Diamond Dust who nodded as the old Druid left the table. The pooka tapped Diana on the arm and whispered, "Diana, follow me please."

Diana nodded and got up to leave. Yugi touched her arm. "What is wrong, my Angel?"

"Diamond Dust wants me to follow her. I'll be back, don't worry." Diana told him. She hurried to catch up with Diamond Dust. The pooka led her to the stable area of the castle, out of hearing range of the banquet.

Simon was there with a few sprites being used to light up the area. Liam was with them and hovered around Diana's head as she stood in front of Simon. "What's wrong, Simon?"

The old Druid held up the Red and White Rose cards that Diana had given him. "Diana, these cards are extremely powerful. It could take me most of the day tomorrow to conjure the spell that will take you home. I hate to bother you with this, especially after the coronation and dancing and such, but I would like an answer."

Diana sighed heavily. It was now or never. She had to pick whether to stay or not. "My family is in the future, Simon. My father would certainly miss me, but I doubt my mother would. I have no friends back home, because everyone has basically pushed me out of society. But here…I have so many good friends like Tea and you and Diamond Dust. And I found someone who loves me for who I am."

Simon nodded. "This is true, Diana. I will not influence your decision. It has been an honor to be at your side throughout this time."

Diana smiled. "Thanks, Simon. But I'd like you to continue to be at my side. I'm not going anywhere."

The Druid was speechless. "You are…staying?"

Diamond Dust's ears perked straight up. The pooka jumped into her arms and Diana cuddled her tightly. "I want to stay here." Diana said.

Simon nodded vigorously, smiling. "That is wonderful news, Diana!"

Diamond Dust looked at Diana and asked, "May I bond my soul with yours?"

Diana was shocked. "But you're bonded to Simon…"

"Simon and I have talked about this and I want to be bonded to you, Diana. Please?"

"Of course you can, Diamond Dust."

Simon tucked the cards away into his robes and Diamond Dust jumped into his arms and purred as he stroked her fur. He put her down and began to chant something in the Celtic language. Diana watched as the Druid's body began to glow a mystical blue light. Diamond Dust was enveloped in the same light and mewed softly as a misty ball of yellow light came from the Druid and floated over to Diana.

Diana gasped as the ball sank into her chest. Her whole body started to glow the same blue light as Diamond Dust. Simon had stopped glowing, but he continued to chant. Diana squeezed her eyes shut as the ball of light became one with her. She cried out, but covered her mouth in case people at the party heard her and came to investigate. Finally it was over and Diana fell to her knees in exhaustion. Diamond Dust seemed perfectly fine as did Simon.

"Is it supposed to hurt that much?" Diana asked.

Simon nodded. "It did when Diamond Dust and I first bonded. Don't worry; the pain will end after a little bit longer."

Diana's whole body felt like its strength was completely gone and all she wanted to do was fall over and sleep. Gradually, however, her energy and strength returned and she stood and followed Simon and Diamond Dust back to the banquet. Nothing felt different, but occasionally she did feel a slight prick of unease or happiness at the back of her heart. Maybe that was Diamond Dust.

Yugi watched as Diana sat back down and smiled at him. "So what happened?"

"I'll tell you later." was all Diana said to him.

——————

After the feast, everyone started to mingle and talk in loud voices. Some were drunk from all the wine and rum they had consumed. Joseph and Tristan wandered around the crowds and cliques of people to pick up any interesting gossip. Most of what they heard was about if Diana and Yugi should get married or not. Rex and Serena left the party shortly after the banquet and Weevil flirted with a few young castle servants.

Simon left for his studies and Lady Margaret stayed to talk with some of the nobility. Yami and Tea retired to their room. Diana didn't know what to do at the moment. Everyone seemed to have wandered off to do their own thing. Diamond Dust sat on Diana's shoulder as her new human walked back into the castle.

"Where are you going, Diana?" Diamond Dust asked as they entered the throne room. The pooka's small, but stern voice echoed throughout the room. It was huge with red banners hanging from the ceiling and a red carpet that led up to a throne identical to the one Yugi sat in earlier today in the Cathedral.

Diana walked up to the throne and stood next to it. Diamond Dust jumped to the floor and gasped as Diana sat in the throne. "What are you doing! Get off that!"

"Ow!" Diana rubbed the back of her head. "The hell was that?"

"If you mean that sharp prick in the back of your mind, then that was me. Now that I'm bonded to you, I can do that sort of thing." Diamond Dust said in a rather proud voice.

Diana frowned a little. "Great…well, don't worry. I'll get up in a second." She saw the pooka straighten and was about to ask why then Yugi grabbed her from the side and hugged her tight. "And what are we doing?" he asked against her neck.

His breath tickled her skin, making Diana giggle. "Don't do that, Henry."

"Come to bed, Diana. Please…I had a servant bring in one of my mother's old nightgowns for you." Yugi said and kissed her neck and jaw line.

Diana blushed. "Okay, okay."

Diamond Dust snorted and said, "I'm going to spend the night in Lady Margaret's chambers if you kids are going to bed together." She trotted off and Diana could feel the pooka's disgust in her mind.

Yugi took Diana's hand and led her down one corridor and then another before they reached his bedroom. He opened the door and Diana saw a beautiful white gown with long sleeves lying on the bed. She blushed at the thought of wearing it, since it was slightly see-through. Yugi was already proceeding to undress and Diana turned around so she wouldn't be too embarrassed for him. She grabbed the nightgown and looked over her shoulder for a split second.

A split second gave her enough time to see Yugi's naked ass. Diana turned back around and quickly changed into her nightgown before Yugi—now dressed in his nightshirt—could turn to see her. Diana then snuggled deep into the covers, already tired from all the events of today. Yugi pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"So beautiful…" he whispered with his mouth still against her forehead.

Diana ran a hand over his arm muscles and callused hands. She felt safe with him and special too. That was something no one could deprive her of now. Yugi ran his hand through her hair and lavished her face and neck with passionate, burning kisses. Diana let the kisses come until she pulled away and said, "Henry, I need to tell you something important."

Yugi felt his heart grow numb. "What is it, Angel?"

"I have thought about whether I should stay or go and I have made my decision." Diana said.

He pulled her closer and said, "Go on then. Whatever you decide, I won't care. I just want your happiness, Diana my Angel."

"You are my happiness, Henry. I love you as much as you love me. I want to stay with you." she whispered.

Yugi couldn't control himself any longer. He pressed her into a passionate kiss and pulled at her nightgown as if to take it off. He hugged her so tightly, Diana thought she'd explode. His hands flew all over her back, rear, legs and stomach. His lips suckled at her skin as Diana felt his body tense and shiver with joy.

Finally, Yugi seemed to calm down a little and held her close. "Diana…oh, Angel…I feel as though I could fly right now. You have made me so happy."

Diana hugged him with all her strength. "I'm happy too, Henry." She was quiet for a while and felt Yugi settle in to sleep, but she pinched him gently to wake him again. "Henry…I…"

"Yes, Angel?"

"I have one request of my King." Diana said shyly.

Yugi kissed the tip of her nose. "What does my Angel desire? Her King is here to please." he said with a sly smile, hoping that what she wanted was what he was thinking about.

"I…" Diana felt very nervous and shivered a little. He wrapped her in his strong arms and she didn't feel quite as nervous anymore. "I…I want you to take me."

With lust surging through his veins, Yugi knew that nothing else in the world mattered in that moment except his Angel. Yugi ran his hands around on her hips and asked, "Are you sure?"

Diana knew her face was as red as the bedsheets, but she nodded. "Yes. I'm sure."

Yugi shifted her gently and slowly underneath him and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He felt her relax and move her hands around his back. He moaned into the kiss and reached down to the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it out in one swift motion. Diana squeaked and suddenly felt extreme self conscious. She crossed her arms over her breasts and tried to curl into a ball, but Yugi gently eased her back into a lying position. "It's all right, Diana. I want to see you."

"I...I look horrible." she replied with her arms still covering her breasts.

Yugi only laughed and stripped himself bare. "You are beautiful. He kissed her again and slowly moved her arms from her chest. He kissed the hollow of her neck and sat back, straddling her hips. He almost lost his self control as he stared at her flawless nudity. Her body was small, but so beautiful. Her breasts were big enough to be cupped in each hand, so they weren't very big. He hated the wounds on her arms and wished he had to power to make them go away forever. _Rosenburg paid for what he did,_ Yugi thought. _He was almost the one to do this. But I will be the first._

Diana's breathing sped up a little as he looked at her. She tried to cover her chest again, but Yugi leaned down and put her hands on his hips. "I do not want you cover any part of your beauty. We don't have to do this now. I sense you are still afraid."

"I'm…I'm not afraid anymore. I'm just nervous."

Yugi smiled and kissed her softly. "We're doing this out of love, Angel. Just remember that no matter what."

She nodded and whispered, "Can you go slowly, please?"

Yugi chuckled. "I'm still a virgin too, my dear. I only know a little about what to do. But I promise to go slowly." He engulfed her into another passionate kiss and massaged her hips roughly. She ran her own hands up and down his hips and thighs. He moaned into their kiss and released her so she could get her breath back. Yugi began kissing down her neck and moving slowly onto one of her breasts. Diana gasped as he ran his tongue over her chest very, very slowly. A strangled groan came from her mouth as if she was trying very hard _not_ to enjoy this.

Yugi puthis face back to hers and kissed it tenderly. He began to whisper soothing words in her ear. These words were in Irish Gaelic, Diana remembered the accent from the videos her history teacher showed, but she understood nothing of what the King was saying. She shivered a little when she felt his manhood against her.

Once she was relaxed again, Yugi went back to her breasts and massaged them gently with his hands. Diana moaned and arched her back a little. He smiled and dragged his tongue in meaningless patterns around her chest and stomach. Diana's body tensed as Yugi put himself close to her opening. "It's all right, Diana. Just let me know when you wish to stop and I promise I will."

Gently Yugi licked his first three fingers until they were completely wet and then slipped one finger inside her. Diana groaned and would have screamed had she not bitten down on her own fingers. Yugi waited until she gave a gesture to continue, then inserted another finger and then a third finger.

Diana bit down harder on her hand until she drew blood. Yugi removed his fingers and took her bleeding hand and kissed the blood away. "My poor Angel…do you wish to continue?"

"May as well…" Diana whispered.

"Is that what you want?"

Diana nodded. "I honestly do. It may hurt, but I know it's not on purpose."

Yugi smiled at her and suckled at her fingers before gently sheathing his manhood into her warmth. She clenched the sheets and let out a loud moan. It felt like she was being ripped open from the inside outside. Yugi gasped and grunted. His manly instincts were going wild and demanding that he pound into her like there was no tomorrow. But Yugi ignored his instincts, though it was so hard considering how tight Diana felt. They made love at a slow pace at first so both of them could get used to the feeling. It felt like an eternity before Diana screamed bloody murder and Yugi followed suit.

They lay separated from each other, but still clinging in each other's arms. "I love you so much, Diana." Yugi said. "I'm so glad you'll stay with me."

"Whether I've changed the future or not, I just want to be with you, Henry. For the rest of my life." Diana yawned slightly and buried her face in his chest.

"Go to sleep, my love. I will never leave your side…" Yugi's voice trailed away as he drifted into a deep sleep, contented to be with the one he loved. Nothing would break him away from her. And now that she was at his side, he would be the happiest and luckiest king Britain would ever have.

**THE END**

—_Who knows, okay? I might make a sequel or something. Rizu has no clue at this point. Rizu has a Yami/Yugi fic cooking in her mind about Yami as a vampire and falling in love with Yugi. Of course it'll be on mediaminer (dot) org. –shrugs– So if anybody whom I haven't sent the last uncut scene to wants this uncut scene then gimme your e-mail and I shall send it. But put spaces in between the letters otherwise, FanFiction won't let you post it._

_Swift – heh…yes me and my damn cliffhangers! Mwhahaha! You can stop being bald now xD_

_SG – O.O I put in things you didn't tell me! Wow, that's surprising considering I've never been to a coronation in my life… x) – Leave? Whadda mean! Dude, she stays! lol_

_DarkShadow – Grrrr… o.o cool card…-steals it- xDD No…just kidding. Glad you liked the chapter. I take absolutely no offense to Buster Blader kicking Blue Eyes butt. I still love my dragons…heh._

_If I forgot to answer your review, I am sorry –coughSaraandcompanycough– It's probably because I didn't get it before I wrote this part of the story. Anyways, return the uncut edition and I shall perhaps see everybody in the sequel. Thank you all so much for reviewing and loving the story. x) I've appreciated the love._


End file.
